Legacy of Sycronize the Hedgehog
by CertainDestiny
Summary: From his birth at Space Station Colony to his untimely death at the hands of the Akuma to his imminent rebirth, watch the story of Sycronize the Hedgehog, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform, unfold. Discontinued
1. Experiment Sycronize: Prologue

EDIT (9/5/09): I changed up the story to add more of a lasting effect to it. First off, there is the title change from "Experiment: Sycronize" to "Legacy of Sycronize the Hedgehog" because for what I have planned, this story will cover main points in my FC's life. Second, the format is pretty much stories within a story, all of a linear chronology.

Anyway, enjoy the first chronicle. Oh, and this prologue is short so I apologize for that.

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concepts, and series). I only own this story and the two characters in which you will see below.

------------------

**Experiment: Sycronize Prologue (Left Alone)  
**

"HALT!" A shout rang. The sounds of scurrying feet patted onto the metal the chase was being held. A sole man, panting heavily and running, had most of his body covered by the shadows of the environment, but you can see his white lab coat rather well. Behind him, there were figures also having their appearance shrouded by darkness, but their firearms gleamed menacingly. "HALT I SAID!" That same commanding tone rang again. After that person raised his gleaming firearm, a shot thundered. The target, however, moved to quickly and evaded the deadly bullet. The target then run through an automatic door, pressed a button, and sealed the door. Now, his blocked his chasers from resuming.

Still panting, the guy walked through the room, fit for scientific experiments. His sight went to the large glass, revealing the vastness of space and the big object known as Earth. Apparently, the complex he was in was orbiting Earth. After seemingly gathering his wits, he began to look for something …or someone. Ignoring the shot corpses of his co-workers, he traversed the room, eventually making his way to the other side and another door. As soon as the door opened, he spotted a shorter figure with its back turned. "There you are!" The guy called out. The other figure turned around immediately. "Oh, there you are." He said walking to the other person obviously knowing who he was, "Managed to escape from them, huh?" "Yes, I did. However, everyone else has either been shot or apprehended." "Then I cannot let them catch you either." A loud bang was heard. "STAY RIGHT THERE!" That same commanding voice rang. The two targets turned to face the group in surprise. The moonlight from the windows revealed that these were some type of militaristic group and their guns were pointed at them. Before the military could fire a single shot, the shorter of the two targets swished his arm and golden spears rocketed toward the attackers. Smoke blinded their vision.

"Let's go!" The short one exclaimed as he ran at high speeds. "Right behind you!" The taller one began to follow suit. The two ran down the dark, metallic hall desperately trying to escape the assailing military. Though the taller entity was running, he was secretly in thought about something rather important and whatever it was, he was about it initiate it. "Follow me!" He said suddenly running past the shorter figure. "OK!" he replied following. After awhile, the two made it to another darkened room. It was rather small with only a large technological desktop and another door leading to what seems to be a capsule. The shorter one looked around in question while the taller person typed away at the desktop frantically. "For what reason have you brought us here?" The short one asked. The tall one stayed silent for a moment. "…" He then began to walk over to the other, who looked at him quizzically. "….What I'm about to tell you is very important." The short one stayed silent and listened intently.

"I created you for the sole purpose of helping this world that you see out these windows. What the military is doing now should not affect this purpose at all. Always, and I mean _always_, protect that world. Save it from all kinds of evil and tyranny that threatens it. I've endowed with power to help combat all kinds of evil, you must learn to harness and master it…This is my will."

"Your…will?" the short one said in confusion, "Why are you telling me this? You're still alive, aren't-"A thunderous rang sounded in the room. The shorter on was shocked but before he could fathom things further, the taller one collapsed to one knee, blood cascading from his stained lab coat. "Creator!" The short one exclaimed in concern and surprised. "Heh heh, got him." A gruff voice said proudly. The military managed to catch up them and just shot what the short one called 'creator'. He growled angrily, "You worthless, insignificant, little-" His sentence was cut off when he felt a force upon his chest and was thrust into the room with the capsule. The taller one, using his last bit of energy, pressed a fist into a button on the wall. "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! USE YOUR POWER TO DO GOOD!" The short one, found himself locked and sealed into the capsule with 7 different illuminating colors beginning to seal the door. He saw more guns pointed at his creator. He gazed wide-eyed. "NO! CREATOR!"

Before everything went black in his vision…..he saw red.…Red that stained not only his creator, but him as well…..forever……


	2. Reawakening

I apologize for this chapter being short as well, but I DID do this on DeviantArt so that means the chapters won't be terribly long as you would expect here.

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concept, and series). I own this story and Sycronize.

----------

**Reawakening**

**CENTURIES LATER**

"Blast you, Sonic!" An enraged voice screamed as his hands slammed against the screen. This was the infamous Dr. Eggman reminiscing his most recent and painful defeat against Sonic the Hedgehog. Currently, he was located in an interior part of his Egg Moon is space to avoid being arrested by Sonic, his friends, and any other militaristic figures. Eggman was really agitated by his foiled plans. He wanted something that held the power to exterminate his enemies forever and rule with an iron fist. But what? That he could not figure out.

"METALLIC BODY LOCATED! METALLIC BODY LOCATED!"

The computer voice of the Egg Moon immediately snapped Eggman out of his woes. The screen in front of him displayed an oddly-shaped metallic station. The station's main body was cylindrical and had four other cylindrical arms attached away from the main body . "Hmm…." The intelligent, rotund scientist pondered for a moment, "Let's have a look-see." The scientist then left the room to depart for the newly discovered station. After preparing is hover-mech, Eggman proceeded to traverse the short excursion to the station and entered through the main dock. Eggman's hover-mech carefully floated through the darkened complex, using its built-in light to reveal the metallic environments. "This place seems deader than a cemetery…" Eggman said. That sentenced was even further emphasized by the decayed, rotting corpses he soon found. Eggman groaned in disgust, "This place better have something worth searching _and _keeping my lunch for!" The self-proclaimed genius then quickened his self-tour.

Eventually, Eggman came to a small room with a door sealed by some faint light. "Finally, something somewhat out-of-the-ordinary." Eggman then went to the technological desktop and typed away, looking for someone. Something on the screen interested him. A file entitled, 'Experiment: Sycronize'. Eggman, interested rather greatly, pressed the file and text flowed through. As the text appeared, Eggman felt an evil smile emerge on his face which transformed into a slight evil laugh. "This 'Experiment: Sycronize' thing sounds like something that I can put into use greatly!"

Eggman then pressed another button and something began to stir at the door. Eggman maneuvered his hover-mech to face the door. The light that sealed door vanished and the door felt off its hinges. Now, Eggman could see seven differently-colored, glowing, levitating shards and a capsule possessing an unknown entity inside some black liquid. The black liquid began to drain and the air-locked capsule hissed open, vaporizing the liquid and creating steam. Eggman watched as a live creature stepped out and wound up in the middle of the seven shards. When the steam cleared, Eggman could make out his appearance….

The creature was a hedgehog (whom Eggman immediately compared him to the likes of Sonic and Shadow). His fur was a silverfish gray and had blue streaks on his quills, left arm, and right leg. His eyes were blue and possessed an apricot mussel. His gloves were white with gold rings and orange and black cuffs. His shoes were rather unique (something Eggman had noted and recognized them as strikingly similar to Shadow's shoes). The shoes tongues were orange and black like his cuffs and had gold rings. The shoes were white and blue (Eggman, to save himself trouble, simply noted the shoes as Shadow's shoes replacing red with blue).

To Eggman's surprise, the hedgehog kneeled before him. "Greetings, my name is Sycronize the Hedgehog. You have released me from this secluded prison and I am indeed extremely grateful. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The hedgehog now identified as 'Sycronize' stated. "I am Dr. Eggman." _"This must be that Experiment: Sycronize that file was talking about." _As Eggman was thinking, Sycronize stepped past to examine his surroundings. "….All too familiar…..So many deadly memories…." The hedgehog thought aloud. "What are you talking about? "Nothing of your concern." Sycronize retorted as the seven glowing shards circled around him. "Well, Sycronize, I have a proposition to that I would like to make." Eggman stated. "What kind of proposition do you have in mind?" Sycronize asked turning to face the scientist. "You help me take over this world, rid the world of threatening peoples." Eggman said, smiling evilly. Sycronize pondered, looking down. He remembered those threats, gunshots, and murders of the people on this station. He clenched his fist, remembering the scene where his creator was shot, overlooking the words he uttered (or that his time in suspended animation had just clogged his memory). "OK, I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

Eggman simply smirk maliciously. His deadliest plain yet was already underway.

**Author Notes/"Rant"**(9/5/09)

OK, I would like to address one or two reviews in my story. They say that this story, so far, is unoriginal and that Sycronize is a "clone" and pretty much addressing Sega's overuse of hedgehogs.

Well, this is what I have to say: I understand that this is just "criticism" but Sycronize is NOT a clone and he happens to be very much original. I understand that this a first impression of him, but I just irked me to hear this (especially since no one else from different websites have said sometihng like this, apparently accepting Sycronize wholeheartedly). And, yes, Sega has a overuse of hedgehogs, but fans continue to make hedgehog FCs, you can't halt that, so deal with it.

And if some people STILL dislike this story, then I give my saying for these type of situations: "Don't like it? Don't read. Simple as that. You're only wasting my time and yours. Some people actually want to read this."

And don't tell me about dealing with criticism, I've been writing stories ever since I was seve years of age, I very well know how to handle it and storywrite.


	3. GUN's New Threat

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, series, and concepts). I own Sycronize and the unnamed character appearing in this chapter.

---------------------

**GUN's New Threat**

"INTRUDER ALRERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURING ALL PATHWAYS!"

The alarm blared wildly throughout another complex. Red surrounded the place from the alarm's light. "What's going on out there?!" A voice demanded questioningly. "Sir! There's been a breach in the HQ! Sector Q has been invaded by an unknown terrorist!" "Sector Q!? That's where the Chaos Emerald is located! Stop that terrorist at all costs!"

A gray blur zipped through the tight corridors of the HQ, destroying everything in its wake without question nor caution. Several mechs tried to shoot down the speedy terrorist but were destroyed in seconds.

"INITIATING LOCKDOWN!"

At that point, reinforced, steel doors began to close down most of the pathways.

"INITIATING LOCKDOWN! INITIATING LOCKDOWN! INITIATING L-"

A loud, devastating explosion occurred. Apparently, even a lockdown could not stop this menace. The entity began to walk to a vault after traversing through steel debris caused by itself. The figure swished his arm and sent energy spears flying into the vault, destroying it on contact. When the smoke cleared, there stood a glowing, beautiful emerald inside. The figure walked, grabbed the emerald, and suddenly disappeared.

**-LATER-**

"Today, the Guardian Unit of Nations Headquarters was breached today. Thousands of dollars in damaged were suffered. The Chaos Emerald the HQ was in possession of was stolen and the attacker has not yet been captured."

"Wow, that sounds pretty serious." A voice commented as he looked at the TVs on display at a window, "Who could've done such a thing? I know Eggman isn't that bold." After that sentence, the guy then speeded off in a blue blur. Yes, the person was indeed Sonic the Hedgehog, the famous 'World's Fastest Supersonic Hedgehog'. He was slightly troubled by new catastrophe that happened but he wasn't going to let that stopped his hourly runs.

Sonic's running led him to a cliff. He would've jumped off, but he saw a familiar black hedgehog on the edge of it. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic called out. Shadow the Hedgehog did not turn to face Sonic, but the blue hedgehog knew that he heard him. As Sonic walked up to him, "How's it hanging, pal?" "Hn." Was all Shadow said. "Heard about the recent breach at GUN?" "Who didn't? It's really serious." "Yeah, bet the guy that did it is really powerful." "Nothing the Ultimate Lifeform can't handle." "Riiiight…."

**-AT GUN HQ-**

Everyone had been called to a meeting recently to discuss about the recent travesty. The GUN Commander was definitely not happy. "Men, we have just experienced an extremely great terrorist attack! We now to put ourselves on high alert to prevent anything anywhere else like this to happen!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"We have reason to believe that once again that blasted Dr. Eggman is behind this. The minute you see him, take him into custody and bring him here for interrogation."

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Move out!"

With that, the command area was cleared of all soldiers. The GUN Commander then turned to someone else. "I'm putting you in charge of this case, GUN Administrator. Don't fail me!" The GUN Administrator was a hedgehog with dark golden-brown fur, orange eyes, white gloves, and orange and brown shoes. "Have I ever failed you, Commander?" His stern voice replied as he left.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

"Here." Sycronize threw the same Chaos Emerald from before at Eggman. "Job well done, Sycronize. So far, the plan is progressing without suspicions running too high." Eggman stated as he inserted the emerald into a vault. "Once we all seven Chaos Emeralds in our possession, we will heard back to place and-" "That place is called Space Station Colony." "Hmm? Space Station Colony?" "Yes. Refer it properly in my presence." "Well, anyway, stay on standby until I can locate another Chaos Emerald." "Sure, whatever." Sycronize then teleported out of the vicinity.

Eggman continued to check through the files he salvaged from the main database of Space Station Colony's computer, mostly on 'Experiment: Sycronize'. Eggman read aloud, "Experiment: Sycronize has been made. Now, one last preparation needs to be made. Once I come in contact with Ger- GERALD ROBOTNIK?!"

* * *

Sycronize stoop upon the tallest building within the city limits. Partly to avoid being seen and partly to ponder. "….."

_Sycronize stepped out of a tube, steaming hissing madly. The hedgehog looked around the metallic complex, trying to fathom his surroundings. He was lost in more ways than one. He heard murmuring. Some murmurs were on the line of, "No way…" "I can't believe it!" "The experiment was a success!"_

_One sole person stepped out from the group and walked to Sycronize. "Hello there….Sycronize." That name sunk into him deeply. "S-Sycronize…?" The hedgehog repeated. "Yes, that is your name." "My name?" "I am your creator, welcome to the living, my creation…"_

Sycronize's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping of his cuff-link. He answered it, "Yes, Doctor?" "I have located another Chaos Emerald. Go fetch it." "Understood." With that, the mysterious hedgehog teleported again.

**-AT MYSTIC RUINS-**

Just like always, Mystic Ruins was buzzing with archeologists eager to evacuate new artifacts. Also, people came to look at the ruins and be on tour. There was another figure there, a red echidna walking around. This was Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and treasure hunter. "Why people still come to this place, I'll never know…" Knuckles said as he walked around. He suddenly spotted a group of archeologists. They did something that got attention of some people. Bored, the echidna simply joined the crowd and what he saw immediately relieved of him of all boredom.

An archeologist had discovered a Chaos Emerald buried in some stone. _"That's a Chaos Emerald!" _Knuckles thought, _"Just how did it get here?!" _

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald!" A voice demanded. Everyone gasped as they turned to see Sycronize standing on a rocky platform. Knuckles shot in front of everyone, "Says who?!" "I am Sycronize the Hedgehog, remember that name." Knuckles pondered, _"I wonder…Could this be the same guy that trashed GUN?" _

"Are you going to give me that emerald without any resistance? Or shall I pry it from your hands?" Sycronize asked with a rather threatening tone. "You'll have to go through me first!" Knuckles bellowed raising his fists. "Is that so?" "Yeah!" Knuckles charged growling, He then punched the platform, shattering it. Sycronize jumped off before Knuckles connected onto the platform however.

Knuckles chased down Sycronize and threw a flurry of punches rapidly, but the hedgehog was fast and dodged them all fluidly. "Hold still!" Knuckles roared as threw an electrifying punch. Sycronize jumped out of the way and Knuckles's punch wound up creating a crater in a boulder.

When Knuckles turned around, he saw Sycronize standing there. "Well, I'm standing still. Come and get me." Sycronize challenged coolly. "With pleasure!" Knuckles once again charged headfirst. Before Knuckles could even retract his arm to throw a punch, Sycronize yelled out, "Chaos Blast!" A red dome of energy emanated from Sycronize, causing massive damage. _"Wait! This is Shadow's-" _Before Knuckles could finish that thought, he was Chaos Blasted and sent skidding through the ground and into another boulder.

Sycronize turned to the group of cowering humans, "The emerald. Now." He demanded. "I'm not….Finished yet!" Knuckles yelled out as he sat up in pain. "You certainly are a glutton for punishment." Sycronize stated, "But this shall end it." Sycronize extended his arm. "Chaos Beam!" A white beam fired from his hand and was aimed at Knuckles. The echidna jumped out of the way in a nick of time to avoid the deadly blast. Suddenly, Sycronize was in front of Knuckles and kicked him violently into a pond. The grey hedgehog jumped up and prepared his arm to unleash something. "Back off, pal!" A voice commanded. Before Sycronize to see who said that, he was suddenly hit by a rolling ball and sent crashing down to earth. It was Sonic who had just used his signature Spin Dash. "Yo, Knuckles! You OK?" Sonic asked. "I've…been better." Knuckles responded with a strained voice.

Sycronize stooped up again and glanced at the blue hedgehog. _"A reinforcement. I'm afraid I need to back off to prevent a full-scale calamity from occurring." _With that, the hedgehog then teleported once more. "Hey! Come back here!" Sonic yelled out, but Sycronize was already gone. Putting that aside, Sonic ran over to help out his friend. "Just who was that guy, Knuckles?"

Knuckles replied, "Guy said his name was Sycronize. I think he's the guy that broke into GUN." "Man, that guy means business." "No doubt. He came to get the Chaos Emerald but since you came he wasn't able to." "I see."

"Is everyone alright here?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see another hedgehog, though differently-colored. "Who are you?" Sonic asked walking over. The other hedgehog held out a GUN badge, "My name is Virgin the Hedgehog, GUN Administrator. I lead the case concerning about the break-in at GUN. I got a distress call from here. Mind telling me what happened?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and the bystanders began to inform Virgin about Sycronize, the Chaos Emerald, and their viewpoints on this. "I see…." Virgin said thinking about the recent information, "Sonic, I think it's best that you hold on to that Chaos Emerald. Let me as soon as something else like this happens." "Will do, sir." Virgin's body suddenly became illuminated with a pink and slowly floated from the ground. "Be safe!" He instructed as he flew off.

Sonic watched the GUN Administrator levitate away and thought, _"Looks like things are heating up today." _A grin was put on the eccentric hedgehog's mussel.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic (characters, concepts, and series). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, and Virgin.

**Misunderstanding**

_Sycronize went outside Space Station Colony and stood on the exterior of the main body. His head continuously moved, glancing at the stars, sun, space itself, and, most of all, the planet Earth. "What are all these strange entities..?" He was like a lost, curious kid. And he wanted to know…_

_Sycronize traveled back into the interior of the Space Station Colony. "Wondering about what you see around you?" A voice asked. Sycronize turned to see his creator. "Um, yes." He answered. The taller one guided Sycronize to the window. "That large planet you see is called Earth. Whether you know it or not, you're actually the planet's best savior." "Hmm? What do you mean?" "You'll know in due time…" And yet Sycronize did not understand…._

"Sycronize!"

Eggman's voice on the comm.-link once again interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, Doctor?" He answered. "Did you retrieve the Chaos Emerald? "Unfortunately, not. You can thank a blue hedgehog and red echidna for that." There was silence on the other side of the communication. Eggman was thinking about Sonic and Knuckles. Sycronize continued, "I did not wish to create a calamity so I backed off for the time being." "I understand. Keep up the good work." "Got it."

**-MEANWHILE-**

A Chaos Emerald was being tossed in the air while happy whistling was heard. An orange hedgehog with gold and bleu soap shoes was responsible for this. He acted like he had no cares in the world whatsoever. "Wonder what I could use this Chaos Emerald for?" He said to himself as he continued to toss it up and down. This continued on for like a couple of minutes.

"SONIC!"

"Huh?" The orange hedgehog was suddenly glomped by a pink hedgehog. "OH, SONIC! HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!"

The orange hedgehog began to fail, "HEY! CUT IT OUT! RESPECT MY PERSONAL SPACE!"

The pink hedgehog began to realize. She looked up and saw an orange hedgehog, not the blue one she was looking for. "You're not Sonic!" She exclaimed and immediately pushed him away, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The orange hedgehog fell flat on his butt from the force, "Ow…..It's…fine." The female hedgehog helped up the male one. "By the way, my name is Amy, what's yours?" "The name's Sonicboom." Amy blinked, "Wow, even your name almost sounds like him." Sonicboom simply shrugged and continued to flip the Chaos Emerald. "Hey, where did you get that Chaos Emerald?" Amy questioned. "Found it not too long ago." Sonicboom answered. "Did you hear about that Chaos Emerald theft at GUN." "Who couldn't? It literally rocked the world."

Suddenly, a laser beam flew by, narrowly missing them.

"What the?!" Sonicboom exclaimed in shock. Amy gasped and looked where the laser originated from. "Dr. Eggman!" Both hedgehogs looked to see Eggman approaching on his hover-mech. "Hey, ain't you that fat man that always gets his ass handed to him by Sonic?" Sonicboom said. Eggman felt a vein pop out in his forehead, "You insolent little…, hand over that emerald before I crush you!" "You probably could with all that weight." "Grrr….." Eggman was then prompted to fire more lasers. Sonicboom grab Amy and jump out of the way to evade each shot. "You need to get out of here and tell someone." Sonicboom commanded. "What? But what about-" "Don't worry about me, get help. I'll take care of him." "OK." Sonicboom let down Amy so she could run off and inform Sonic.

"Come on, fatass! Give me your best shot!" Sonicboom dared. "You're just as impolite as Sonic." "Great minds think alike I suppose."

"What goes on here?!"

Ceasing their argument, Eggman and Sonicboom looked to see a stern Virgin the Hedgehog, GUN Administrator. "Eggman! GUN has a warrant for your arrest!" Virgin announced. "Uh-oh." Eggman backed up slightly. "Well, don't drop the soap, Eggman." Sonicboom commented with a smart-alecky tone. "Orange hedgehog! You'll be going with him. "For what?!" "For conspiracy to commit a crime. Both of you, on the ground."

Neither of them moved.

"Move before I force you both!" Virgin demanded.

Sonicboom moved all right. But he ran away screaming frantically. "Come back, convict!" Virgin shouted as pursued Sonicboom completely forgetting about Eggman. "Looks like my luck shined today." Eggman said as flew away on his hover-mech.

Sonicboom continued to run away from the GUN member. "Halt! You're just adding resisting arrest to your charges, convict!" "I'm not a convict!" The chase continued for some time then Virgin had had enough.

"That's it." A pink aura activated throughout Virgin's body and he held out a hand. Psychically, he picked up some trees and threw them at Sonicboom. "Oh snizzap!" Sonicboom screamed dodged the bombardment of trees. "Running only makes it worse! Get on the ground now!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonicboom, after, dodging another tree, grabbed a nearby car and threw it at Virgin. "Whoa!" The golden-brown hedgehog narrowly evaded the hunk of metal. "You just added assault on a military official to your charges!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, 5-0!" Sonicboom then got a silvery, slightly illuminating boomerang. "Take this!" He threw the boomerang and it rotated so fast that it could be mistaken for a saw blade. The weapon shredded through every object Virgin psychically threw at him and more. "What the?" Virgin narrowly dodged the boomerang that was heading toward him, "Assault with a deadly weapon has been added!" Virgin's eyes twitched as he heard something from behind come at him. He turned around to see the whirring boomerang heading toward him. Quickly acting, Virgin used his telekinesis to grab the boomerang and throw it at Sonicboom. However, because it was property of Sonicboom, the boomerang stopped spinning as rapidly as it did and Sonicboom caught it.

The pursuit continued again and again. Virgin was slowly catching up to him. "Almost got you!" Virgin declared as they jump on cars. Sonicboom jumped off the last car and Virgin attempted to pounce on him. Luckily, Sonicboom's stomp connected onto a pole of some sort and it ricocheted upward and struck Virgin in between his legs.

Virgin's eyed nearly popped out of his head and shouted in pain. He fell to the ground clutching his family jewels. "Ooooooo….Those twin bells are ringing." Sonicboom commented as he watched the Administrator writhe. "I'm gonna get you!" Virgin suddenly shot up and continued his apprehension. "Crap!" Sonicboom immediately sprinted. Sonicboom's screaming echoed as they went into the distance.

Sonicboom, in the midst of all that, dropped the Chaos Emerlad he possessed. It was then picked up. "Strange creatures…" Sycronize commented as he teleported away.


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, series, and concepts). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, and Virgin.

**Tension**

"WILL YOU STOP RUNNING?!"

"NEVER!"

Yes, Virgin was still chasing the defiant Sonicboom the Hedgehog. The chase has become rather tiresome for the both of them. As if fate wanted to end this chase, an evil pebble appear in Sonicboom's way and tripped him. "HEY! WHO PUT THAT PEBBLE-" Sonicboom's sentence was interrupted when he got a face-full of ground. Sonicboom skid to a halt on his face. He groaned was tried to get. He felt himself being lifted and slammed into the trunk of a tree. "Finally…" Virgin panted, "I've caught you."

"VIRGIN!"

A blue blur passed by and stop right behind the two hedgehogs. "Sonic?" Virgin said.

"SONICBOOM!"

Sonicboom's ears perked up recognizing the voice. "Amy?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs walked up to the scene. "Virgin, what's going on?" Sonic inquired. "I'm arresting this hedgehog for conspiracy with Eggman and resisting arrest." Virgin answered. Sonicboom indignantly replied, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No! Sonicboom is innocent!" Amy said. Virgin looked at the female, "Oh really?" "Yes. Eggman attacked us trying to get the Chaos Emerald Sonicboom had. He sent me to get help." Amy stated. Virgin listened to her statement patiently and looked at Sonicboom. "No wonder you run…" He said as released his grip on him. "Told you." Sonicboom said. Sonic asked, "Speaking of the Eggman, did you catch him, Virgin?" Virgin's eyes widened slightly in realization, "…..No, I did not…I completely forgot about him…" Sonic slapped his forehead while Virgin just sweat-dropped in shame. "And where's the Chaos Emerald, Sonicboom?" Amy asked. Sonicboom blinked in realization and checked his person for the gem. "Just perfect…" Sonicboom said sarcastically. Amy sighed while Sonicboom chuckled nervously.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Eggman continued to read the Experiment: Sycronize files. He read aloud:

"I've ensured to give Syronize as much power as a human could artificially give his creation. I've endowed him with great speed and style. Chaos powers straight from the 7 Chaos Crystals and the Master Crystal. All created from the use of Demon Energy from his dormant Inner Demon known as the Demon Eagle. He must learn to harness this power and use it well for the sake of this world."

Eggman then scroll to another log entitled "Demon Eagle & the Chaos Crystals".

"The Demon Eagle, although how I found him is beyond me, was imbedded into Sycronize the moment his conception was imminent. The Demon Eagle is an Inner Demon, as I call it, that endows the Demon Holder, another self-made title, Demon Energy to amplify one's power. I used the purest form of Demon Energy to create the 7 Chaos Crystals to resonate Chaos Energy. The Master Crystal helps these seven gems from going out of control."

"_Master Crystal? Where is that?" _Eggman thought and then began a thorough search at Space Station Colony.

**-MEANWHILE AGAIN-**

Night has now fallen and most buildings have shut down for the day. An exhibit downtown had high security as it possessed a Chaos Emerald that would be relocated as soon as daybreak approached. The gate was closed…..Well, now it was broken in half as a figured walk past. This prompted the security robots to go outside and exterminate the threat. As the robots fired their lasers, the threat dodged them all rather fluidly and with ease. After the robots stopped their barrage to charge up, the figure unleashed spears of energy destroying them all. Even when smoke was present, the figure zipped through leaving a gray blur and straight into the exhibit.

Now that security was knew of his presence, the figure had no need to be cautious. He would now wreak as much havoc as he pleased if it was to complete his mission. Shortly after, the entity exploded into the main room which held the Chaos Emerald on display. However, the soon-to-be thief was not aware of the security cameras watching his every move.

**-IN THE CITY-**

As usual, the 7 O'clock News aired its traditional news and such all over the city. As they were talking about the ongoing, they received much more dire breaking news.

"In breaking news, there has been reported that there has been a break-in at the Exhibit downtown. The thief is most likely there for the Chaos Emerald that was due to be relocated at dawn."

"Uh-oh!" Sonic exclaimed as he just saw this important information unfold on the TVs on display. "Shadow! Knuckles! Let's go!" "Right!" The trip sped off to the cause of the problem immediately.

Surely enough, Virgin and Sonicboom got news of this, too, and were on their way.

The figure exploded through the already destroyed entrance of the Exhibit, moving at high speeds with the Chaos Emerald in tow. Another detour blocked his way: three Big Foot mechs of GUN. "Hmph, barely a fight." The thief scoffed and charged. As the mechs fired their built-in machine guns, the figure swerved and dodged the bullets. He teleported and smashed the cockpit of one of them. He jumped away from the explosion of it and fired a white beam and the other, destroying it. "Two down, one to go." He muttered.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Virgin, and Sonicboom arrived to witness the large explosion of the last Big Foot. "Whoa!" They exclaimed. Seconds pasted, but if felt like eons, before the next event occurred. A figure walked on top of the destroyed metal and stood there. When the smoke cleared, the majority of the heroes identified him well." You!" Knuckles and Sonic shouted. It was Sycronize the Hedgehog on top of that metallic debris.

"Tsk, naturally I find you two here again." Sycronize said. "So, you're the cause of all problems…" Virgin said, "you've been a great big detour to us, and I hate detours. It ends here." Sycronize was not paying attention to Sonic, Knuckles, Virgin, OR Sonicboom. His attention was directed to Shadow. His red and black appearance painfully reminded him of the red and black he saw before he was left in that capsule. "So, this is the guy that causing us strife?" Shadow stated examining his strikingly similar appearance, "You're nothing but a fake!" "Fake? Heh, that's funny. I think you're the imitation. But I suppose that's common to people that wish to be the Ultimate Lifeform." Sycronize uttered.

Now Shadow felt more agitated, "You, the Ultimate Lifeform? What a fallacy! How could a common criminal be the Ultimate Lifeform?!" Sycronize was silent, but not from Shadow's statement. He was once again thinking about his creator…

"_You are meant to be the Ultimate Lifeform."_

Sycronize then raised his arm. The heroes watched cautiously. Then, seven bright, differently-colored lights descended from the sky and circled around him. "As much as I want to fight you, I shall leave you all with a taste of my power. Now witness the raw power of the Ultimate Lifeform!" The 7 Chaos Crystals then began to illuminate even brighter, "CHAOS WARP!" The light then became extremely blinding causing the heroes to covers their eyes. The vast yet controlled chaos energy surged. When the light cleared, Sycronize and the Chaos Emerald were gone. All they left was a hug crater when the already destroyed Big Foot once stood.

"My God…" Sonicboom uttered in surprised. "Never seen so much power be manipulated like that." Knuckles said. "Tch, it's going to take more than a light show to deter me." Shadow stated critically. "Yeah, I agree with Shadow. We're going to beat Sycronize and Eggman under any cost." Sonic said determinedly. _"But just who the heck is Sycronize? That's something I really need to know if we're going to take on a menace like him…"_


	6. Meeting Sycronize

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concepts, and series). I own this story, Sycronize, Virgin, and Sonicboom.

----------------------

**Meeting Sycronize**

"WILL YOU STOP RUNNING?!"

"NEVER!"

Yes, Virgin was still chasing the defiant Sonicboom the Hedgehog. The chase has become rather tiresome for the both of them. As if fate wanted to end this chase, an evil pebble appear in Sonicboom's way and tripped him. "HEY! WHO PUT THAT PEBBLE-" Sonicboom's sentence was interrupted when he got a face-full of ground. Sonicboom skid to a halt on his face. He groaned was tried to get. He felt himself being lifted and slammed into the trunk of a tree. "Finally…" Virgin panted, "I've caught you."

"VIRGIN!"

A blue blur passed by and stop right behind the two hedgehogs. "Sonic?" Virgin said.

"SONICBOOM!"

Sonicboom's ears perked up recognizing the voice. "Amy?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs walked up to the scene. "Virgin, what's going on?" Sonic inquired. "I'm arresting this hedgehog for conspiracy with Eggman and resisting arrest." Virgin answered. Sonicboom indignantly replied, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"No! Sonicboom is innocent!" Amy said. Virgin looked at the female, "Oh really?" "Yes. Eggman attacked us trying to get the Chaos Emerald Sonicboom had. He sent me to get help." Amy stated. Virgin listened to her statement patiently and looked at Sonicboom. "No wonder you run…" He said as released his grip on him. "Told you." Sonicboom said. Sonic asked, "Speaking of the Eggman, did you catch him, Virgin?" Virgin's eyes widened slightly in realization, "…..No, I did not…I completely forgot about him…" Sonic slapped his forehead while Virgin just sweat-dropped in shame. "And where's the Chaos Emerald, Sonicboom?" Amy asked. Sonicboom blinked in realization and checked his person for the gem. "Just perfect…" Sonicboom said sarcastically. Amy sighed while Sonicboom chuckled nervously.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Eggman continued to read the Experiment: Sycronize files. He read aloud:

"I've ensured to give Syronize as much power as a human could artificially give his creation. I've endowed him with great speed and style. Chaos powers straight from the 7 Chaos Crystals and the Master Crystal. All created from the use of Demon Energy from his dormant Inner Demon known as the Demon Eagle. He must learn to harness this power and use it well for the sake of this world."

Eggman then scroll to another log entitled "Demon Eagle & the Chaos Crystals".

"The Demon Eagle, although how I found him is beyond me, was imbedded into Sycronize the moment his conception was imminent. The Demon Eagle is an Inner Demon, as I call it, that endows the Demon Holder, another self-made title, Demon Energy to amplify one's power. I used the purest form of Demon Energy to create the 7 Chaos Crystals to resonate Chaos Energy. The Master Crystal helps these seven gems from going out of control."

"_Master Crystal? Where is that?" _Eggman thought and then began a thorough search at Space Station Colony.

**-MEANWHILE AGAIN-**

Night has now fallen and most buildings have shut down for the day. An exhibit downtown had high security as it possessed a Chaos Emerald that would be relocated as soon as daybreak approached. The gate was closed…..Well, now it was broken in half as a figured walk past. This prompted the security robots to go outside and exterminate the threat. As the robots fired their lasers, the threat dodged them all rather fluidly and with ease. After the robots stopped their barrage to charge up, the figure unleashed spears of energy destroying them all. Even when smoke was present, the figure zipped through leaving a gray blur and straight into the exhibit.

Now that security was knew of his presence, the figure had no need to be cautious. He would now wreak as much havoc as he pleased if it was to complete his mission. Shortly after, the entity exploded into the main room which held the Chaos Emerald on display. However, the soon-to-be thief was not aware of the security cameras watching his every move.

**-IN THE CITY-**

As usual, the 7 O'clock News aired its traditional news and such all over the city. As they were talking about the ongoing, they received much more dire breaking news.

"In breaking news, there has been reported that there has been a break-in at the Exhibit downtown. The thief is most likely there for the Chaos Emerald that was due to be relocated at dawn."

"Uh-oh!" Sonic exclaimed as he just saw this important information unfold on the TVs on display. "Shadow! Knuckles! Let's go!" "Right!" The trip sped off to the cause of the problem immediately.

Surely enough, Virgin and Sonicboom got news of this, too, and were on their way.

The figure exploded through the already destroyed entrance of the Exhibit, moving at high speeds with the Chaos Emerald in tow. Another detour blocked his way: three Big Foot mechs of GUN. "Hmph, barely a fight." The thief scoffed and charged. As the mechs fired their built-in machine guns, the figure swerved and dodged the bullets. He teleported and smashed the cockpit of one of them. He jumped away from the explosion of it and fired a white beam and the other, destroying it. "Two down, one to go." He muttered.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Virgin, and Sonicboom arrived to witness the large explosion of the last Big Foot. "Whoa!" They exclaimed. Seconds pasted, but if felt like eons, before the next event occurred. A figure walked on top of the destroyed metal and stood there. When the smoke cleared, the majority of the heroes identified him well." You!" Knuckles and Sonic shouted. It was Sycronize the Hedgehog on top of that metallic debris.

"Tsk, naturally I find you two here again." Sycronize said. "So, you're the cause of all problems…" Virgin said, "you've been a great big detour to us, and I hate detours. It ends here." Sycronize was not paying attention to Sonic, Knuckles, Virgin, OR Sonicboom. His attention was directed to Shadow. His red and black appearance painfully reminded him of the red and black he saw before he was left in that capsule. "So, this is the guy that causing us strife?" Shadow stated examining his strikingly similar appearance, "You're nothing but a fake!" "Fake? Heh, that's funny. I think you're the imitation. But I suppose that's common to people that wish to be the Ultimate Lifeform." Sycronize uttered.

Now Shadow felt more agitated, "You, the Ultimate Lifeform? What a fallacy! How could a common criminal be the Ultimate Lifeform?!" Sycronize was silent, but not from Shadow's statement. He was once again thinking about his creator…

"_You are meant to be the Ultimate Lifeform."_

Sycronize then raised his arm. The heroes watched cautiously. Then, seven bright, differently-colored lights descended from the sky and circled around him. "As much as I want to fight you, I shall leave you all with a taste of my power. Now witness the raw power of the Ultimate Lifeform!" The 7 Chaos Crystals then began to illuminate even brighter, "CHAOS WARP!" The light then became extremely blinding causing the heroes to covers their eyes. The vast yet controlled chaos energy surged. When the light cleared, Sycronize and the Chaos Emerald were gone. All they left was a hug crater when the already destroyed Big Foot once stood.

"My God…" Sonicboom uttered in surprised. "Never seen so much power be manipulated like that." Knuckles said. "Tch, it's going to take more than a light show to deter me." Shadow stated critically. "Yeah, I agree with Shadow. We're going to beat Sycronize and Eggman under any cost." Sonic said determinedly. _"But just who the heck is Sycronize? That's something I really need to know if we're going to take on a menace like him…"_


	7. Trauma Revisited

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concepts, and series). I own this story, Widdow, and Sycronize.

---------------------

**Trauma Revisited**

Sycronize, after once again successfully capturing another emerald, found time to traverse the place called Earth. _"Hmm…So this is place my creator constantly talked about? Rather mundane if you ask me."_ This was Sycronize's first impression on Earth, but he continued to travel around to find anything intriguing. Pretty soon, after looking up to the sky, spotted a floating island. "Hmm, well there's something you won't see every day." Sycronize said.

**-ON ANGEL ISLAND-**

"Tch, looks like any regular old damn island." Sycronize remarked critically as he walked through the thick forest. "All there is trees and nature…." _"Though, this nature does seem rather well-kept and magnificent, that much I've give." _Sycronize continued to walk aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, he sensed some energy. "Hmm?" The grey hedgehog began to walk where he believed the energy originated from.

Sycronize then found himself in front of a large altar. "What the?" Sycronize gazed at the stone architecture intently. "Wonder what this has…" The hedgehog walked once again, went up to steps, and found himself in front of a large, illuminating emerald. "Whoa…" Sycronize stared in awe. "This gem is giving off a large amount of energy…Hmm, I wonder if Eggman could put this to use…"

But before Sycronize even act…

"Hey! Why are you up there?!"

Sycronize immediately turned to see someone standing at the foot of the altar. "Stay away from the Master Emerald!" the person demanded loudly. Sycronize examined the figure. He was a gold echidna with purple eyes, white gloves, and gold and white shoes. _"He looks somewhat familiar…" _Sycronize thought thinking of Knuckles. "To whom is speaking to me?" He asked. "I'm Widdow, guardian of the emerald. I hope you got lost and was curious because I want no one near that thing!" Widdow stated rambunctiously. Sycronize gawked at the gold echidna for a moment and closed his eyes, "Well, sir, I've began to take a liking for this emerald." "What's that suppose to mean?!" "I'll be confiscating your 'Master Emerald' for some other usage." Sycronize turned to the emerald to take and lift it up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

Sycronize once again turned to see Widdow rocketing to him, engaging a physical attack. "Whoa!" Sycronize exclaimed as he narrowly jumped from the assault. Widdow punched onto the stone creating a miniature crater near the foot of the Master Emerald. _"Guy's not going down without a fight as it would seem…" _Sycronize thought preparing himself for battle. Sycronize landed on the ground only see Widdow jumping off the altar rocketing toward him again. Sycronize proceeded to jump and dodge every punch and kick that came his way.

After doing a back-flip, Sycronize swished his around, "Chaos Spear!" Spears of chaos energy appeared and were shot toward Widdow. However, Widdow was fleet-footed himself and dodged the spears with relative ease. After landing on the ground,Widdow raised his fist and, with a mighty grunt, savagely punched the ground. It felt as if an earthquake had started and that tremor of power was heading to Sycronize. Sycronize wobbled on the wavy terrain for a bit and saw the dusty, destructive fault line heading his way. The grey hedgehog teleported in the nick of time and the in-line earthquake wound up hitting the trees behind it. Unfortunately for the trees, the tremor of power made them collapse easily and slight rumbling was present.

Sycronize gaped in awe at the sight. Now, he was slightly intimidated by the echidna's herculean strength. _"One punch from this guy and I'm dead." _Sycronize thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Widdow once again charging at him. Sycronize immediately began dodging and once he found leeway he run off into the forest. "I'm not done with you yet!" Widdow yelled as he pursued Sycronize.

The grey hedgehog continued to run away from the wild echidna, who was punching down trees to time and crush the hedgehog. The collapsing tower-like trees came awfully close to Sycronize who either had to jump or sidestepped from the timbering lumber. Widdow then came up with a strategy even in the midst of such chaos. The echidna punched down another tree and hoped that Sycronize would jump. To his pleasure, Sycronize did indeed jump to avoid it. _"Got you!" _Widdow grabbed that tree and pulled it upwards. Unfortunately for Sycronize, the tree slammed right in between his open legs. "OH MY- WHAT THE HELL?!" Sycronize screamed out in pain as his family jewels become inflicted with searing pain. Widdow then pulled the toward him causing unwanted friction is Sycronize's area."AHHH! IT BURNS!" The poor hedgehog cried out. Widdow positioned the tree (in doing so, he made Sycronize spin in mid-air), "Batter up!" He exclaimed as he swung the massive tree like a baseball bat. Sycronize was hit full-force into another tree. That tree collapsed onto another. And that created a domino effect for a good area of trees.

Sycronize groaned as he tried to sit up on the trunk of the massive tree. He rubbed his head, _"That hurt…In more ways than one…" _He slightly opened his eyes to see Widdow gliding toward, ready to enact another attack. "Grrr, goddamn pest!" Sycronize extended his arm and fired a Chaos Beam at Widdow. Widdow shifted to the right, using his gliding skills to avoid the attack. Sycronize repeatedly fired Chaos Beams at Widdow who just evasively glided. "Grrrrrr!" Sycronize growled as glowed slightly. Widdow noticed this and kept his guard up in alarm. "CHAOS BLAST!" Sycronize then created a red dome of chaos energy and the bursts made destructive results to 20 miles of the area. "WHOA!" Widdow exclaimed but before he could react, he was hit full-force with Chaos Blast sending him into some trees creating another domino effect.

Sycronize got up and brushed himself off. "Waste of time." He said, "Now where's that damn Master Emerald?"

Blankets of faint, white electricity began to form in the debris that concealed Widdow's presence. "What in the world…?" Sycronize said as he eyed the strange occurrence. Suddenly, someone burst through the arbor debris. It was Widdow who was dragging an apparently controlled grouping of white electricity and light. In Widdow's hand was a white giving off large amounts of wild, sparking electricity. The light produced a shadow that covered half of Widdow's body. As the unknown attack was being dragged through the ground, it ripped through the grass, rock, sediment, etc. with ease. Sycronize sensed the terrifying amount of controlled energy in that one attack. _"Man! That is some powerful energy!" _He thought, _"If that thing even touches me, it'll rip me to shreds. Immortality or not." _

"This is it!" Widdow roared as he approached Sycronize with the attack, "CHAOS OBLVION!" Sycronize wanted to dodge but his body would not react as if against his will. He was paralyzed probably because he was too awestruck and worried about the severity of it. At the last second, Sycronize finally got the will to move. Although he shifted his body to evade the brunt of it, Chaos Oblivion struck his left arm. Sycronize screamed in pain as he felt his being literally torn by the attack. Finally, Sycronize jumped away saving his arm from further punishment. His arm was stained in blood. Sycronize gawked at the blood for a second and got images from the same red at stained his creator, his creator's partners, and the mixture of black and red. Sycronize clutched his head at the painful thoughts and kneeled down.

Flashbacks of his tragic past traveled through his mind…

_Sycronize was running through the corridors of Space Station Colony. "HALT YOU FREAK!" Came a demanding, gruff voice. Sycronize was then stopped by a sudden explosion in the wall. He shielded his eyes from the toxic smoke and when he peeked to check what had just transpired, he saw professor, comrades of his creator, moist with blood. "Got you now!" That same voice and fired his machine gun. Sycronize teleported out of the way, appeared behind the official, and snapped his neck in half. Wanting to investigate the explosion, Sycronize went into the smoke and the hole that had been just created._

_Sycronize waved the smoke from his face coughing. When he opened his eyes, the sight horrified him. There was a huge fire, the room alit with red. Bodies were all over the place, dead and blood-ridden. Their blood even stained the floor, walls, and machinery present. The experiments, capsules, computers, etc. were totaled. Sycronize then shivered in fear at the sight. "Oh my goodness…" He said, voice shaken by fear. He backed away and eventually ran out into and out of the smoke. _

_Unfortunately for Sycronize, he was just running into more traumatic damage. More corpses, more damage, more smoke, more thunderous gunshots, more blood………..More black………..More red………….More black and red…….._

_He skidded to a halt when he saw something out the large window: A large _black _mechanical body floating in space. It was mostly round-like. Even though there was a distance is space, he could plainly see something occurring in the window. He saw those same attacking people chasing two figures. One looked human while the other he could not identify but his colors were _black and red_._ _Sycronize watched the soldiers chased them. They went off the window's length. But even through the airless vacuum of space, he heard a thunderous gunshot and a blood-curdling scream:_

"_MARIA!"_

_Sycronize was now completely shaking in fear. "There he is! Get him!" A gruff voice stated. The grey hedgehog turned to see those devils…The military officials….Guns pointed….Fear struck Sycronize._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Sycronize clutched his head screaming loudly from being inflicted by his painful memories. "What's the matter? Frightened by my power?" Widdow said smirking cynically. Sycronize looked up to Widdow, wide-eyed and traumatized. "NO! STOP! GET AWAY!" Sycronize screamed as he repeatedly flung Chaos Spears at Widdow. Widdow dodged them but the explosions caused smoke to blind his vision. Sycronize took his opportunity to teleported in retreat. "Hey!" Widdow coughed. "Come back!" Useless because Sycronize was already gone…

**-ELSEWHERE-**

Sycronize laid against a tree hand covering his fast-beating heart and panting heavily. Those memories….those painful memories tortured him….

BEEP!

"AHH!" Sycronize exclaimed at the sudden beeping of his comm-link. Hesitantly, he answered it, "Y-Yes, Doctor?" "Sycronize, I have something to show you. Come immediately." "Y-Yes, sir."

**-AT EGGMAN'S HIDEOUT-**

Sycronize was following Eggman down a metallic hall. Eggman had not told him why he called him or what he was going to show him. Just to follow him. Still, Sycronize was mentally inflicted by the flashbacks from before. He tried not to think about it but they just kept coming up. Thankfully for him, the brisk air snapped him out of the thoughts. They were outside on a metal pathway connected whatever that was at the end of it to the hideout. "Take a look." Eggman said moving aside. What was in front of them was a metal, man-made altar with a large, green, glowing crystal positioned on top of a circular base. Seven tall poles circled the circumference of the island itself (Yes, wherever they were, it was on top of water). "That crystal is the Master Crystal. Your creator provided that for you." Eggman pronounced. Sycronize was silent once more. After some moments, he said. "I shall make this place a sanctum for my creator. All his dreams and hopes. This place will be henceforward known as 'Dream Island'." Sycronize said. He manipulated the 7 Chaos Crystals to position themselves on the very top of the poles, one each. "I will guardthis place with my life. I want you to leave, Eggman. Now." Sycronize demanded as he walked up the three metal steps. "As you wish. I will call you once I locate a Chaos Emerald." Eggman said as he walked down the pathway again into the hideout again.

Sycronize stared into the Master Crystal. The light it produced hypnotized him. As if reading his thoughts and emotions, the crystal produced a faint image of him and his creator looking out Space Station Colony's window with that black mechanical body in the foreground. Sycronize closed and his eyes exhaled sharply. He was now devoid of every trauma that was inflicted on him. The hedgehog turned around, crossed his arms, and began his guardian duty.

A guardian duty to protect his creator's dreams on Dream Island…..


	8. Shadow vs Sycronize: Round I

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sega (characters, series, and concepts). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, Widdow, and Virgin.

**---------------------------**

**Shadow vs Sycronize: Round I**

A large planed swooped through the air. This was the X-Tornado, Tails' creation. Sure enough, Sonic was hanging around on one of the wings of plane. Sonicboom was also there on the opposite side. The yellow, twin-tailed fox was in the cockpit driving the plan. He occasionally looked up to sky and down to look at the Chaos Emerald that was found at Mystic Ruins. Tails intently checked the emerald for any signs of connectivity to another emerald by looking closely at the light it produced. "Anything new, Tails?" Sonic asked from outside the plane. "Not yet, Sonic, the Chaos Emerald has not reacted to anything ever since we left to find the emeralds before Dr. Eggman and Sycronize. I think we should…" And the young fox continued to ramble on and on like he unknowingly does sometime.

"OK, Tails!" Sonicboom spoke out suddenly halting the young one from rambling on any further, "No need for the extra info, we just know that we need to head to new areas to increase our chance of finding an em-" Sonicboom's sentence was cut short when a red light began to brightly illuminate from Tails' cockpit. "Whoa! The emerald has detected a huge connectivity!" Tails cried out as he checked the frequency. "I'm guessing there are probably two emeralds instead of one." Sonic said, "Looks like we've hit the jackpot!"

Sonicboom turned on his comm-link (that was provided to him by Virgin). "Yo, V-man!" Sonicboom stated. "Will you quit calling me that!" a voice came agitated by the pseudonym; "Anyway, what is it?"

"We've located a Chaos Emerald, maybe two." "I see. Notify me of your location once you've found the emeralds. I shall fetch Shadow and Knuckles as well for assistance." "OK. Later, V-man!" Sonicboom hung up the communication but not before hearing an agitated growl from the GUN Admin. "Virgin says he's on his way with Shadow and Knuckles, but we need to tell him once we get there." "OK!" Sonic stated elatedly, "Let's get this party started! Full speed ahead, Tails!" "Roger that, Sonic!" The X-Tornado, at the skillful command of its pilot, accelerated full-speed through the air.

**-EGGMAN'S HIDEOUT-**

"Gerald and I were really close friends back on Earth. I was saddened to know that Gerald had been isolated on Space Colony ARK along with Maria. I really wanted to know how Project: Shadow would've gone. So, instead of waiting to find out, I will conduct my own experiment…"

Eggman read through that one paragraph in disbelief. "Incredible. Who'd a thought my grandfather was such a revered genius. Alright, let's see what else we have here." Eggman investigated the files intently wanting to even more about the hidden origins of Experiment: Sycronize. He then came across a file entitled 'Experiment: Sycronize, Personal Documents'. "Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman chuckled jovially, "Here's something good!" However, when Eggman pressed the file to read it, a message came:

ACCESS DENIED

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed in disappointed, "Great, I finally see something that might shed some light on the whole thing and this thing closed the door on me!" He sighed in defeat and decided to check any files he missed on his way. He clicked on the file entitled 'Space Station Colony'.

"Space Station Colony is pretty much a research and experiment facility isolated in space just like Gerald's Space Colony ARK. The government, much like Project: Shadow, disproved of Experiment: Sycronize.I took my research, my experiments, everything and relocated them to Space Station Colony to continue without disruption of the military and to be closer to my friend Gerald."

"CHAOS EMERALDS DETECTED! CHAOS EMERALDS DETECTED!"

Eggman felt out of his seat at the suddenly blare of his alarm. "I really need to fix that alarm. It'll give a guy a heart attack!" He groaned as stood back up. Moving Experiment: Sycronize aside, he checked the location of the Chaos Emeralds his base's sensor detected.

**-Dream Island-**

"_Sycronize, what we're going to do is something of great importance." Sycronize's creator said. "Which would be?" Sycronize asked. "We're going to take a little trip to Space Colony ARK to finalize a negotiation Gerald and I made." The professor answered. "A negotiation?" Sycronize repeated in befuddlement "You'll soon find out…" _

Sycronize looked at his hand trying to comprehend his thoughts. "Space Colony….ARK?" He repeated. "I believe the pieces of past are slowly coming together." Sycronize declared, "Pretty soon, I'll have enlightenment."

Sycronize's comm-link beeped. "Yes, Doctor?" He answered. "Chaos Emeralds have been detected. Make haste, Sycronize!" "Got it!" With that, the hedgehog teleported away.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

The X-Tornado slowly docked onto an elevated platform. Once it land and parked, Sonic and Sonicboom jumped off. They looked around their surroundings. It was a marshland environment and somewhat misty. Sonicboom currently was informing Virgin of their whereabouts. Tails flew by Sonic carrying the emerald. "They're here somewhere." "Yeah…" Sonicboom walked up, "No use standing around. Let's go." "Right! Sonic and Tails said in unison. Sonic and Sonicboom were running while Tails was flying beside constantly checking the emerald's frequency. "We're getting close." Tails said as he looked at the emerald.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sycronize was walking through the same misty marshland. "This place seems more interesting than the rest." He commented. "But I can't let the scenery deter me from the mission." Using his natural detection to Chaos Energy, Sycronize seemed to closing in on the Chaos Emeralds at a better pace. He stopped two faint lights in the distance. "All too easy." He said recognizing the energy the lights were producing. When he walked up to the light, he saw the two Chaos Emeralds floating there. "Mission accomplished." He declared as he reached out to grab the emeralds.

"Leave them alone!"

Sycronize began alarmed and turned around only to see spears of energy heading his way. The grey hedgehog dodged the attack. "I thought we'd find you again." The same voice said. It was Shadow with Knuckles and Virgin standing beside him. "You're not getting those Chaos Emeralds, and that's that." Knuckles stated with his arms crossed. "Like you three can stop me." Sycronize spat. "We'll see about that." Shadow charged at Sycronize flinging more Chaos Spears. Sycronize dodged them all, moving quickly in a grey blur. To try and stop the hedgehog's movements, Knuckles dug his fists into the ground and pulled up a large stone and threw it. Sycronize teleported out of the way and the mammoth stone shattered into sharp, rocky projectiles. Virgin used his telekinesis to grab the separate stones and repeatedly flung them Sycronize who was once again evading the attacks.

Shadow suddenly had a plan come to his mind, "Virgin, hold up those projectiles like an orb." "Got it" Complying to Shadow's demand, Virgin psychically held up the stones like an orb, trapping Sycronize. "Perfect!" Shadow then performed a Spin Dash heading toward. "Futile." Sycronize remarked as he evaded. Shadow, still using his Spin Dash, bounced off the stone he was heading to and redirected to Sycronize. This caught the grey hedgehog off-guard completely and was hit. Shadow repeated this process: bouncing off the stone, redirect him to Sycronize's current location, hit Sycronize.

Sycronize was being overwhelmed by the black hedgehog with this one tactic. He could barely think as he kept getting pummeled constantly. So, he had to use a reckless tactic. "CHAOS BLAST!" Sycronize glowed red and released the tremendous blast of Chaos Energy. Virgin acted quickly by using his telekinesis to grab Shadow and quickly bring him out before he was hit. "Thanks." Shadow acknowledged as he was set down. "Don't mention it." "CHAOS BEAM!" The large white beam was heading to the group and once again they dodged it.

"Ha! You call yourself the Ultimate Lifeform?!" Shadow scoffed, "How do you expect to beat me with such trivial attacks?!" "You haven't seen anything yet." Sycronize swished his arm but spears did not come. Instead, a wave of blue chaos energy came out. Shadow responded by performing Chaos Rift. Both attacks exploded causing smoke to combine with the mist to block all vision. "Oh man, I can't see!" Knuckles shouted out. _"Now's my chance." _Sycronize thought. Navigating through the smoke and mist, he made his way to the Chaos Emerald and grabbed them both. "Mission accomplished."

"I don't think so, pal!" A voice shouted in rejection. The smoke/mist was suddenly cleared away by controlled wind. "What?!" Sycronize exclaimed. Before he could comprehend anything, a Spin Dash suddenly hit him and knocked the emeralds away. Sycronize skid to a halt. "Access denied." Sonic said as he stopped his spin. "Took you three long enough." Virgin said. "Whatever, V-man." Sonicboom replied. "You're not getting these emeralds this time, Sycronize." Sonic said determinedly. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Sycronize stated sarcastically. "Chaos Warp now." Sycronize suddenly disappeared in some white light. "Get your guards up, everyone!" Virgin alarmed.

But before anyone could do such, Sycronize appeared behind Shadow and harshly kicked him in the back of the head. The black hedgehog was flying to a shallow pond, sliding and creating a shallow pond. "That muddy pond suits you well…" Sycronize remarked cruelly. "You're gonna regret that!" Sonic exclaimed as he charged at Sycronize at high speeds. The two hedgehogs began to do fast-acting melee actions. Knuckles and Sonicboom joined in but none of them actually scored hits on Sycronize.

Shadow slowly lifted himself from the marsh, glowing red and growling. Sonic, Knuckles, Sonicboom, and Virgin were too preoccupied with Sycronize to notice. But Tails did. _"Whoa, what's happening to Shadow?" _He thought as he held the Chaos Emeralds close. "Chaos…!" Shadow then teleported into the middle of the fray and pushed, with much force, slammed Sycronize into the side of a hill, clutching his throat. "BLAST!"

Shades of red surrounded the area as the concentrated blast exploded.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed he shielded his eyes from the intense light. "What is that bright light?!" Knuckles screamed out doing the same. Unfortunately for Tails, he was a bit closer than the rest. Tails stumbled backwards when the chaos energy came to close and wound up dropping the emeralds. "Tails!" Sonic shouted as ran to comfort his buddy, "You OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Chaos Blast disappeared. Shadow was standing in front of what _was_ the hill. His Chaos Blast had decimated the lump of ground and a long trail started at his feet and ended a pond. Sycronize slowly emerged from the pond coughing. "No, I think you suit the mud better, you scum." Shadow insulted. "Why you little-"

"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Tails shouted. Everyone looked to see Eggman in his hover-mech using a mechanical arm to retrieve the two Chaos Emeralds. "Eggman!" Virgin and Knuckles exclaimed in unison. Eggman chuckled evilly, "I thought you would need a little assistance, Sycronize. Our job is done, let's go!" Sycronize looked at Shadow who looked back. The grey hedgehog hand-gestured that Shadow was going down. "Hmph!" Shadow scoffed at his actions. Sycronize jumped onto the hull of Eggman's hover-mech. "Where do you think you're going?!" Sonic yelled as chased down the retreating enemies. "No, Sonic!" Sonicboom lunged forward and grabbed Sonic, preventing the blue hedgehog for advancing forward. "Hey! We can't let them get away!" Sonic objected. "You're only making a death wish if you're going to pursue them." Shadow reasoned. Sonic gritted his teeth and then sighed defeated. "Let's head back, Sonic. The good thing is that they didn't get the Chaos Emerald we used to track the other emeralds." "Yeah…" Was all Sonic had said.

As the heroes departed, Shadow was deep in thought, _"Sycronize the Hedgehog….We'll soon settle this….We will find out who is truly the Ultimate Lifeform…"_

And a game between two hedgehogs had just begun…

**Author's Notes**

Yeeeeaaaah, not one of my best battle scenes. But then again, this story is old (like I stated before, I posted this on DeviantArt already). However, there are better ones in the future.


	9. Complying To Demands

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concepts, and series). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, Virgin, Widdow, and the Chaos Crystals/Master Crystal.

---------------

**Complying To Demands**

Eggman was in the middle of a triumphant laughter, "Ha ha! Just more emeralds and my victory will be assured!" Sycronize was lying against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed as the rotund, intelligent scientist gloated. "Might I suggest something?" Sycronize said out of the blue. "Yes what is it?" Eggman asked turning to the hedgehog. "Space Station Colony possesses a deadly laser cannon. Threaten this world, show off your power, make them hand over the Chaos Emeralds. Therefore bringing the fight to home-field territory." Sycronize explained. "That's a brilliant idea, Sycronize! Alright, get ready. We're heading to Space Station Colony on the double!" "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

**-MEANWHILE-**

Shadow started into the lightly glowing Chaos Emerald. He told no one that he possessed the last Chaos Emerald. Probably for safety reasons. Shadow suddenly had a vision.

_Barely awake, Shadow looked through the glass of his capsule. Though he could not fully see, he could see four figures. One floated aboveground, two were on the ground, and one was the shortest. For some reason, that short figured looked like him judging by the outline._

Shadow willfully got out of his vision. "Just who was that person?" He wondered.

Suddenly, an evil laughter echoed throughout most of the city. An evil laughter everyone could recognize. All TVs, radios, most methods of communication were taken over by this laugh. Shadow turned his head to the nearest screen. "Eggman!" He shouted as the scientist appeared on-screen.

"Greetings, world that shall soon to be conquered by me! Heh heh!"

"What is this babbling about now?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"I have recently obtained a new method of power in my arsenal! All I ask for is the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Give them to me or else."

"_Or else what?" _Shadow thought.

As if Eggman read Shadow's mind, he said, "I shall leave you all a testament of my newfound power. This will happen to more locations if my demands aren't satisfied." Then the communication was cut off.

**-SPACE STATION COLONY-**

Eggman turned away from his microphone and camera. "Any suggestions for a target?" He asked Sycronize. The grey hedgehog thought for a second and got flashbacks of the military officials that plagued the location he was present at now. "Hit the military's central nub of power." He suggested, "Make them suffer." "As you wish." Eggman said and typed a command in the mother-computer. The station's central powering plant began to borrow the energy from the Chaos Emeralds Dr. Eggman inserted into a column. The chaos energy surged through the wires and into the cannon's inventory. The energy collaborated and it began to show on the outside as well. It maximized to a deadly form. "FIRE!" Eggman commanded. Space Station Colony fired a white beam from its laser cannon and it rocketed down to Earth.

**-EARTH-**

Pedestrians became alarmed now. Who could not see the white light heading down to Earth? People were continuously guessing what is was and where it was heading.

Sonic looked at the white light in concern. _"As much I don't it to be, I think Eggman has done something." _

**-G.U.N Headquarters-**

"Find out its trajectory! Predict a liable location! Find out where that white light is targeted to now!" The GUN Commander demanded. Research teams were constantly predicting and experimenting where the white light was coming to. Meanwhile, Virgin was ordering soldiers to prepare for the worst.

A GUM scientist approached the Commander. "Well, any leads?" He asked. "After many deliberations and predictions on it…." The scientist started, "The white light is most likely heading to this vicinity…" He stated gravely. "WHAT?!" The irate commander bellowed in disbelief.

Not long after, an immediate evacuation call rang throughout the HQ. Soldiers, officials, and civilians were being escorted out and defense mode was engaging through the whole hideout. Alarms blared. Yes, it was pure chaos in the HQ. But that chaos was for a good cause.

Pretty soon, everyone in the HQ was escorted out and stationed 50 miles away from the HQ. Now, all they need to do was prepare for the worst…

The laser beam broken through the sky and at full-force slammed into the headquarters, causing a massive explosion that would've been more fatal if not the HQ been in defense mode. Everyone just watched the building explode, debris rain, and smoke arise.

The Commander walked up to Virgin, "Virgin, gather Sonic and the rest of those emeralds and comply with Eggman's demands. I cannot allow Eggman to cause even graver damage to anywhere in the world." "I understand, sir. I will go immediately." Virgin's body became encompassed with a pink aura and he flew away.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

Sonic was running to where he believed the blast had touchdown. _"Man, what am I gonna do about this? Somepace just got totaled and Eggman wants our Chaos Emeralds…" _Sonic thought. His mind was racing as much as he was. "SONIC!" A voice called out. That interrupted the blue hedgehog's thoughts. Virgin flew down to Sonic who had stopped the moment he was called. "Virgin, what's up?" Sonic asked, "Where did that blast hit?" "Nothing to worry, it hit the HQ, but we were prepared so no harm done." Sonic was finally able to breathe now, "Thank goodness…" "We've decided to hand the Chaos Emeralds to Eggman." "I thought you guys did…" "It's best that we comply. The planet is in danger with Eggman possessing such a deadly weapon." "I understand. I'll go get Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow." "I'll get Widdow and Sonicboom. Our rendezvous point shall be on the outskirts of town." "OK" The two hedgehogs then split up to find the emeralds and their friends.

**-OUTSIDE OF TOWN-**

Virgin, Widdow, and Sonicboom waited at the rendezvous point patiently for the rest. "Looks like we're getting closed to the grand finale, you two." Sonicboom said excitedly. "Ah, it's nothing we can't handle." Widdow said determinedly. "Yeah, I know we'll get it done because I never fail my missions." Virgin said. Sonicboom looked over at the psychic hedgehog, "You must work really hard." "Yes, I do. I really don't have much to do." "So, you're a workaholic?" Virgin glared at Sonicboom with an unimpressed face, "No…" "You so are a workaholic! You just said it yourself that you work at the time!" "I did not!" "You don't have much else to do is what you said! All you do is work! I believe that is a workaholic!" "I am not a workaholic!" "Yes you are! You need to get outside, have fun, hang out, chase honeys, and-" "SHUT UP, SONICBOOM!"

"If you two are done arguing, can we please get this over with?" A voice said interrupting them. Shadow was the one who said the statement. Sonic (who was holding the Chaos Emeralds), Knuckles, Tails, and Amy (surprisingly) were already there. Virgin and Sonicboom sweat-dropped in embarrassment. Sonicboom asked, "How long you guys have been there?" "Does it matter?" Shadow snapped, "Let's go. We got a job to do!"

"Shadow's right." Tails concurred and flew into the cockpit of the X-Tornado. "All aboard! Next stop, Eggman's Hideout!" Sonic jumped onto the left wing of the X-Tornado, Shadow jumped onto the right, Knuckles took the seat behind Tails, Amy and Sonicboom got into the separate set of seats, Widdow sat in the indent between the two pairs of seats, and Virgin began to levitate. "X-Tornado, go!" Tails activated his plane, it hovered into the sky, and shot like a rocket with Virgin following.

The X-Tornado continued to traverse the open air, still heading to Eggman's Hideout. "Got him on radar yet, Tails?" Knuckles inquired. "Not yet." Tails responded. Virgin's psychokinetic aura was activated as he concentrated on something. "Hey, Virgin?" Sonicboom said to get the GUN official's attention. "Hmm?" "What are you doing?" "I'm using my psychokinesis to locate his base." "Cool."

Virgin used his mentality to create a mental radar. His psychic senses expanded exponentially. Shortly, he found a black metallic base positioned over a lake. "Found it!" Virgin announced. "Lead the way!" Sonic said. Virgin flew ahead and took lead to Eggman's Hideout.

**-LATER AT EGGMAN'S HIDEOUT-**

The X-Tornado dock right outside the entrance to Eggman's massive base. "Here we are." Virgin declared as his feet touched the ground. "You all know the plan?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "OK, let's do this." Everyone walked over to the large open tube and into a wide spaced area. In front of them was a large metal door. Knuckles and Widdow went to push it open but no avail. "It's locked." Widdow announced. "That's weird," Amy said, "If Eggman knew we are coming with the Chaos Emeralds why would he lock us out?" "That is rather strange." Sonicboom concurred.

A large rumbling was heard. "What was that?!" Widdow exclaimed. The rumbling occurred and loud footsteps sounded as well. "Something's coming," Shadow declared, "Prepare yourselves!" The rumbling got closer and eventually a large metal dog-like machine appeared (Just to let you know, this is the Egg Cerberus from Sonic Next-Gen). "Where have I seen this before…" Sonic uttered uninterested. Egg Cerberus charged at full-force. Everyone sidestepped out of the way. Tails escorted Amy behind a pillar to put them out of harm's way.

Egg Cerberus did a sharp skid to turn around and charged again. Knuckles and Widdow promptly tried to stop the machine's movement by using their brute strength to stop its legs. Although they were kicked away after a small struggle, Virgin was able to gather a clutter of scrap using his telekinesis and slammed in onto the horn of Egg Cerberus. Shadow took this opportunity while the mech was paralyzed temporarily. Shadow triangle jumped on a pillar and the wall to elevate himself. Once high enough, he performed Chaos Spear and hit the paralyzed Egg Cerberus onto its back causing damage to its external armor.

Widdow became opportunistic. He scaled the wall, jumped off, and glided to the Cerberus. However, the machine regained its composure and continued to run. Widdow was smacked by the horn of Egg Cerberus but he grabbed onto it to prevent himself from flying. "Whoa! Down, boy!" Widdow shouted as Egg Cerberus bucked wildly. "Widdow!" Sonic called out, "Make that thing run into the wall, preferably the door!" He instructed. "OK!" Widdow tried to direct the machine's path against its will. It was tough as the machine still possessed free will. But Widdow managed to make the thing crashed into the door. Egg Cerberus's last bit of armor flew off revealing its interior. The machine was paralyzed once again and could not move itself away from the door. "Sonic!" Shadow called out. "Got it!" Sonic threw Shadow an emerald. The two concentrated the emerald's power and performed a more powerful Spin Dash. The two rolling hedgehogs rocketed to the Egg Cerberus and shredded through its body and back out. Egg Cerberus exploded and metallic debris rained.

"Is everyone OK?" Sonic inquired as he landed on the ground. "Everyone's present and accounted for!" Virgin answered. The Egg Cerberus's explosion had created a gaping hole in the door. "Good, we got the door open! Let's move!" Widdow said as he rushed in. Everyone followed suit.

**-AFTER TRAVERSING THE MASSIVE HIDEOUT-**

Sonic kicked down the door, "Alright, Eggman! Party's over!" He yelled. However, no one was present in the room. "Huh? Where is he?" The blue hedgehog looked around. "You mean he's not here?" Shadow said as he walked in. "Well, then, this was a waste of time." Sonicboom commented in disappointment. "Hey, guys. Look!" Amy said to gather everyone's attention. Amy had pressed a button and a section of the wall had separated and slid away to reveal a passage. "Wonder what's on the other side." Knuckles said. "Only one way to find out." Shadow stated as he entered through the newly opened door. Everyone followed the black hedgehog down the black metallic hall.

**-Dream Island-**

The group went through the opening into an open space path. Sonic looked at the surroundings, "Ugh, more water…" He groaned as he walked the metal path. "What's that up ahead?" Widdow questioned. Ahead was a circular, artificial, metallic island with 7 poles. What interested them was there were eight different celestial lights. Everyone run up to see the Master Crystal and the 7 Chaos Crystals. "Whoa." Sonic and Sonicboom said in awe. "These crystals are giving off a similar kind of energy like the Master Emerald…" Widdow pronounced. "How did Eggman get a hold of these?" Knuckles asked. "You got me there." Virgin responded.

Shadow went up to the Master Crystal and stared into the light. He gently caressed the large gem hypnotized by the light. Suddenly a faint image of Space Colony ARK and Space Station Colony was inserted into his mind. He blinked in confusion and retracted his hand away from the Master Crystal. _"Just what was that all about?" _Shadow thought. "If Eggman had this stuff, why did he want the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked. "There's something I would like to know." Tails stated, "The Chaos Emerald, thought not reacting to these gems, have the same type of frequency."

"What are you all doing here?"

Everyone turned around in alarm. They were caught…..by the Sycronize the Hedgehog and he was not happy. "You again!" Sonic said defensively as he got ahead of the crowd. "Yes, it's me again. Now why are you all here?" Sycronize interrogated. "We came to give Eggman these Chaos Emeralds." Widdow answered. "I know that, but why are you _here_?" Sycronize interrogated again emphasizing their current location. "Oh." Widdow said, "We were looking for Eggman and we wound up-" "I want you all gone from here. Now." Sycronize interjected venomously. "Now wait just a second!" Shadow objected, "If you guys have these crystals why do you want the Chaos Emeralds?" "I want no one using those crystals. This is a sanctum for my creator. Now for the last time, get out before I make you!"

"Sycronize, we just want some answers!" Sonicboom reasoned in exclamation. "Yeah? Well, you're not getting any!" Sycronize said as he raised an arm. "Back off, pal!" Sonic warned as he got into position. Sycronize was getting ready to use Chaos Spear but then a large shadow slowly began to cover the area, stopping him. Everyone looked in confusion to see large ship flying above head. What distinguished it from any old ship was that it had Eggman's insignia on it. "Sycronize!" Eggman's voice boomed through the speakers. "Get your stuff and the Chaos Emeralds and let's go!" As soon as that statement was made, Sycronize snatched the emeralds from Sonic's grasp and preached himself on top of the Master Crystal with the 7 Chaos Crystal descending to him! "Hey!" Sonic exclaimed. "Oh no you don't!" Shadow and Sonic jumped up to Sycronize who promptly used Chaos Warp and disappeared with all the gems.

"Sonic! If you wish to follow me to Space Station Colony you'd better hurry inside my base! Come if you dare!" Eggman challenged as he ended with a maniacal laughter. Eggman's ship then disappeared into the sky.

Sonic stayed silent for a couple of seconds and then said, "Well, if Eggman wants a fight, then let's give it to him! Alright, guys, time to rock-'n'-roll!" Everyone nodded and run down the path again.

**-LATER-**

"3!"

Sonic was running down a docking path and into a space shuttle left by Eggman.

"2!"

Everyone went inside the piloting area and prepared themselves for the long venture.

"1! Lift off!"

The engine of the shuttle roared as combusted gas and fire exploded from under it. The shuttle began to rise from the base and eventually shot into the air. Their destination, Space Station Colony.


	10. Shadow vs Sycronize: Round II

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic, I own Sycronize, Virgin, Sonicboom, and Widdow.

------------------------------------

**Shadow vs Sycronize Round II**

The space shuttle departed from Earth's sky was now heading to Space Station Colony. The heroes were anxiously waiting for their arrival. They were ready to take on anything Eggman and Sycronize had to offer. "Ready, everyone?" Sonic inquired. "Ready." Everyone replied. "Then let's do this."

Space Station Colony went into view of the shuttle. "So that's Space Station Colony?" Shadow stated. "Standby for landing, guys." Tails directed. The shuttle entered Space Station Colony's docking area and did a safe landing.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

Eggman watched the heroes exit their shuttle on a screen. "As expected, they came." Eggman said. "Well, I'm not gonna let them destroy my ambitions!" Eggman then typed a command into the desktop he was manning at the moment.

"SECURITY SYSTEM REACTIVATED!"

The computer voice droned throughout the whole station. "Try and go through this, Sonic!"

**-Docking Bay-**

Everyone was busy attaching and activating their comm.-links. Then, the alarm blared wildly.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED! INTRUDERS DETECTED!"

Everyone became alarmed. Security robots now started to swarm the area, set to kill. "Alright, everyone! Get to Eggman!" Sonic ordered as he ran forward. "Got it!" They stated. Sonic Spin Dash some of the security robots whilst dodging laser fire. Shadow teleported in front of some robots and smashed their heads in. Sonicboom threw his Wind Boomerang slashing through the robots with ease. Virgin grabbed some of the laser psychically and threw them back. After clearing the first swarm, the heroes continued onward.

Surely enough, a second swarm was ready for them. The station now had laser-activated traps and turrets waiting for them. "This place is crazy!" Knuckles remarked hysterically as he glided over some laser traps. "I know! Isn't it great?!" Sonic said elatedly. He jumped over some laser traps, went behind a turret, and directed its fire toward mechs. "Don't let the excitement get to your head, Son- WIDDOW!" Shadow screamed out suddenly. "What?" Widdow responded in confusion. He then saw his flowing dreadlock passed through a laser-activated trap. "Aw, sh-"

Before Widdow could finish another alarm blared. Not only did security maximize but a lockdown began. "Stay closer, everyone!" Sonic instructed. That was impossible. The robots fired bombs that surrounded the area in smoke. "Can't see!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Randomly, everyone was now shut off from each other by lockdown. Sonic and Shadow banged on the walls but no avail. "Darn!" Sonic exclaimed. A laser narrowly missed him. "Whoa!" He turned to see more security robots. "Great, looks I'll have to speed my way around this." He said as he charged at breakneck speeds.

**-WITH KNUCKLES & WIDDOW-**

"Nice going, bro! You just got us separated from the rest!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault my dreads are long and flowing."

"Then cut them!"

"No way! That's a sign of homosexuality. I'm not gay like you."

"Excuse me!? Gold is the ugliest color alive!"

"Hell no it's not! You're uglier!"

"You wanna fight me?!"

"Bring it on!"

The two echidnas then began to scuffle with each other. They tackled each other and began rolling down the halls and corridors of Space Station Colony, continuing their meaningless feud. The security robots gawked at them in confusion and looked at each other with the same amount of confusion. One robot was brave enough to fire a warning shot. "Do you mind?!" The brothers shouted questioningly. The two grabbed the metal floor panels, flipped them over, and crushed the robots. "RAAAAAAAAH!" Widdow roared as he tackled Knuckles after this event happened. Even in the midst of a serious matter, the hotheaded echidnas continued to quarrel like family does…

**-WITH TAILS & AMY-**

Tails cautiously cracked a door open and poked his head through the crack. Nothing except large windows and machinery. "OK, we're in the clear, Amy." Tails announced as he opened the door and walked in. Amy followed behind. "I would just like to know where this place came from and why it's here." Amy said. Tails heard her but did not respond. He saw one sole working desktop and ran over to it. "Good, this one's still functioning correctly." Tails said as he typed away.

**-WITH EGGMAN-**

Eggman was typing in a command himself on the mother-computer. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were present in a hollow white tube. The tube was collecting the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. "Time to lay waste to this land and create the Eggman Empire!" Eggman said evilly as he pressed one final button. The energy the tube gathered began to disappeared and surge through the wires of the Station. The energy managed to reach the Station Laser Cannon and began to slowly gather energy. A time appeared on the screen.

10:00:00

10:59:99

10:58:71….

**-WITH AMY & TAILS-**

Tails connected a USB drive from the desktop to his comm.-link and resumed typing. "What are you trying to find, Tails?" Amy asked. "The layout of this place. We'd be better off knowing where we are if we're going to find Eggman." Tails answered. However, he did not get what he was looking for but something of even greater importance. A timer detonating. Tails and Amy gasped. The yellow twin-tailed fox typed away. He found what the time was for. "Guys, Eggman has activated a detonator from a laser to fire!"

Knuckles and Widdow stopped mid-punch after hearing Tails' announcement from their comm.-links. "WHAT?!"

Sonic skidded to a halt, unintentionally tripping a security robot. "WHAT?!"

Sonicboom and Virgin grabbed onto moving chains. "WHAT?!"

Tails continued to talk. "I hacked a computer to find a layout of Space Station Colony but I wound up finding this stuff." Tails typed away at the computer. "It seems as if we need to destroy the central powering unit if we're going to stop the thing from firing." Finally, Tails find a layout of Space Station Colony. Conveniently, Tails was able to find the connections with the comm.-links and pinpoint their exact locations. "Shadow! You're closest to the unit! You'll have to go!"

"Got it!" Was Shadow's response from Tails' comm.-link.

"Hold on, I'll send everyone the layout of Space Station Colony onto their comm.-links." Tails announced as he typed once again.

**-WITH SHADOW-**

Shadow skated at high speeds as he looked at his comm.-link. Suddenly, the layout appeared onto his screen. A section of it was bright red and a yellow dot indicated his location. "Shadow, that red section is where the central powering unit is located. "Hurry!" Tails said through the device. "Understood!" Shadow said as he continued to move at high speeds.

Shadow found himself in a section of Space Station Colony with conveyor belts and pipelines, etc. Still looking at his comm.-link, Shadow jumped onto a conveyor belt. _"I'm getting closer." _

"You never cease to surprise me."

Shadow head moved upwards immediately after hearing the voice. He was Sycronize standing a pipe away from the belt. Shadow glared at Sycronize as he jumped onto the other conveyor belt moving at the opposite direction (So Sycronize had to walk). "We meet again, you faker." Shadow said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Sycronize stated, "Today, we settle this once and for all."

The hedgehogs reached the end of the conveyor belts and jumped off to the metallic floor. Once landed, they began to jog. "Yes, I intend to show you my ultimate power." Shadow stated. "Interesting. So there's more to you than just looking me. Who are you exactly?" Sycronize said. "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. My name shall be last thing you will hear."

Shadow and Sycronize began to speed up greatly. They went from a job, to a run, then to high speeds. Shadow and Sycronize activate their specially designed shoes. They began to hover-skate at high speeds (the only difference was that Shadow's shoes produced a yellow light while Sycronize's produced a light blue light). "Well then, Shadow the Hedgehog, let us now see who is truly the Ultimate Lifeform!" The two hedgehogs dashed off leaving respective gray and yellow blurs.

The ultimate battle between two Ultimate Lifeforms has begun….

* * *

Sycronize swished his arm flinging Chaos Spears at Shadow who dodging them speedily. Shadow responded by sending Chaos Spears of his own. Sycronize performed Chaos Wave sending a blue wave of chaos energy at Chaos Spear. Both attacks cancelled each other out and exploded. Shadow took this opportunity to teleported behind Sycronize and violently kick him into the steel wall. Sycronize growled, turned around and fired a Chaos Beam. Shadow narrowly dodged but Sycronize suddenly kneed Shadow in the gut and grabbed his head and threw him into a pipe. Sycronize flung another array of Chaos Spears. Shadow moved away and the hits wound up hitting the pipe, steaming hissing everywhere.

Sycronize performed Spin Dash at Shadow's figure in the steam. Shadow blocked it with his arms but was being pushed back by the force. Shadow quickly spun around Sycronize's Spin Dash and kicked him aggressively into another pipe. "Had enough, reject?!" Shadow shouted. "Not even close!" Sycronize said from behind Shadow. The black hedgehog's eyes widened in shock and was punched in the back of the head and went through some machinery. Sycronize walked over to the fallen Shadow menacingly. Shadow teleported in front of Sycronize, punched his gut, his face, kicked him to make him rotate, and Chaos Rifted at his back sending him flying.

As Sycronize flew, "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he fired a massive Chaos Beam. "Whoa!" Shadow jumped up and grabbed a moving chain to dodge. Sycronize adjusted himself so that his feet would touch a pipe and used force to rocket to Shadow. Shadow swung from the chain with the same amount of force. The two hedgehogs, moving in grey and yellow blurs respectively, slammed each other aggressively with grunts. At one point, they hit each other with so much force that they sent each other flying backwards. Immediately, they got back up and continued slamming into each other.

The two stopped slamming and began physically combating each other with punches and kicks. They hit, blocked, parried, dodged repeatedly. The two stop and continued hover-skating at high speeds.

**-WITH VIRGIN & SONICBOOM-**

Virgin and Sonicboom ducked and dodged laser from turrets. "Think we're any closer, Virg?" Sonicboom asked as he evaded three laser shots. "I'm not sure at all." Virgin said looking the map on his comm.-link. A wayward laser struck an oil tank and ignited a fire.

"OH!"

"SHIT!"

KABOOM!

The oil tank exploded surrounding the area in flames and the blast disrupted the path Virgin and Sonicboom were taking. Sonicboom fell from the pipe they were walking and plummeted screaming. "SONICBOOM!" Virgin yelled out. As much as he wanted to go down and help, he had to stop and control the deadly inferno. _"You'll have to manage on your own, Sonicboom." _Virgin thought as he went to secure the inferno.

**-WITH THE NOW SOLITARY SONICBOOM-**

Sonicboom fell down the endless pit of pipelines screaming still. He had no pipes near him to grab onto so he was just falling. That is until he fell onto a pipe hard with his legs open. Sonicboom sucked in his lips and his eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. His lower regions became enthralled with pain. Sonicboom then proceeded to say every possible swear in the English dictionary and more.

After regaining his composure, Sonicbom hopped off the pipe and managed to floor black metallic floor. The orange hedgehog traversed through the maze of pipes until he finally cleared through them. "Great, there's no door." Sonicboom groaned as he reached a dead-end.

BOOM!

Sonicboom used his great physically strength to create large hole in the wall. "Now there is!" He said happily. He walked through his newly made door and wound up falling off a ledge. "Oh shit! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonicboom screamed as fell and landed hard onto a metal platform. "OOF!" Sonicboom groaned in pain and tried to sit up. Once he looked up, he saw a large distorted but functioning computer. "Whoa…" Sonicboom remembered something and checked the map on his comm.-link. "This is the mother-computer! Sweet!" Sonicbooom stood and walked over to the central database.

"OK, let's see if my haxxor skills will work." Sonicboom began typing away at the keyboard as a screen appeared on the white orb on top of the mother-computer. "Experiment: Sycronize, eh?" Sonicboom continued to type till he reached an array of files. The one that interested him the most was 'Experiment: Sycronize, Personal Documents.' "Let's have a look-see." Sonicboom said as he clicked the files.

ACCESS DENIED

"Access denied, huh?" Sonicboom mumbled. The continued to type as some actions were being performed. "OK…..Bypass external hard drive….disengage firewall….password…" He mumbled as he worked. He clicked on the file once again.

ACCESS APPROVED

"Bingo! Now we in business!" Sonicboom stated elatedly. There were only two different files located inside. Using the clicker on-screen he repeatedly shifted it from each file," Enie, menie, minie, mo." He clicked on the file to the right and the text was revealed to him. "Let's see what so precious in here that would not be revealed…" Sonicboom uttered as he looked through the text. "OH! NO WAY!" Apparently, he saw something really surprising and interesting. "This is too good to keep for myself!" Sonicboom entered a command. Two clipboard-shaped chips (And I mean like microchips yet these are different) came from two slots in the hard-drive. Sonicboom pulled them out. The chips had dark grey tubular outlines and the majority of it was dark green. The dark green area looked like a screen. "Wait'll the guys get a load of this piece of info." Sonicboom said and then ran off.

**-Shadow vs. Sycronize-**

Shadow and Sycronize continued to skate at high speeds, ramming, Spin Dashing, and occasionally punching and kicking each other. This battle was at its pinnacle. Sycronize rammed Shadow into the wall, still going at high speeds, and let the friction do its damage. Shadow turned the tables and somehow swapped positions with Sycronize. The grey hedgehog swiftly kicked Shadow off him, grabbed his throat, and slammed him into the opposite wall. "Chaos Blast!" Sycronize shouted as the immense blast of chaos energy appeared.

After the smoke cleared, Shadow was lying on the ground covered by debris. "Crawl, you faker, crawl." Sycronize said menacingly. Suddenly, Sycronize was punched in the gut with so much force that blood came out of his mouth and rocket through the hole that was created. Sycronize once again saw red…That traumatizing red….He started to shiver unwillingly. _"No! Get a grip!" _Sycronize thought defiantly. Though he managed to stop shaking, Shadow Spin Dashed them both through the floor. That Spin Dash had so much force that they collapse through at least three floors (including the one they were fighting on).


	11. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic (characters, concepts, and series). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, Virgin, Widdow, and this story.

------------------------

**Discovery**

The two scuffling hedgehogs continued to descend violently from Shadow's thrust. Eventually, Shadow slammed Sycronize into a conveyor belt, bending it immediately out of shape because of the force. Dust kicked the moment that occurred. "Lie there like the pathetic being you are." Shadow said darkly. The black hedgehog tried to get and but something had grabbed onto him to prevent him from moving. Sycronize's hand suddenly was in Shadow's face gathering chaos energy to perform Chaos Beam. "OH SHI-!" The white beam was discharged with a thundering blast.

That particular Chaos Beam had so much force and girth that it plowed through the roof of the floor they were on to another floors.

Sonic had just turned around to run when the Chaos Beam emerged through the floor, "WHOA!"

Knuckles and Widdow were charging at more sentries when they suddenly became imploded by the rising Chaos Beam, "WHOA!"

Tails and Amy caught the sight of the white beam in their visions. "Whoa."

The Chaos Beam suddenly nicked Sonicboom's tail, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The orange hedgehog ran around in circles as his tail was practically dipped in pain.

Virgin was flying at full speeds and was abruptly halted by Chaos Beam just inches from him, "Whoa! That was close!"

The Chaos Beam eventually stopped and faded into oblivion. Shadow was still in the same spot as he was but was really injured and shocked by the blast. Sycronize sat up and punched Shadow off of him. "Hmph. Now it's your turn to lie down." Sycronize said he brushed himself off. Then, he was suddenly knocked through a wall and into another hall. This hall had purple-colored wall and grey flooring. Apparently, it led to something important. Shadow began to bombard Sycronize with punches but he simply blocked (but got hit at some points).

Sonic was running down this hall (with everyone else minus Sonicboom) to investigate and saw the scuffling hedgehogs. "Hey! What the hell!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Shadow! Sycronize! Stop that!" Tails pleaded. The two hedgehogs did not listen and continued to fight. "All right, you two, break it up!" Virgin demanded as he activated his psychokinetic aura. He used his telekinesis to halt any of their further movements. "Just what is the matter with you two!?" Widdow scolded.

"We're trying to settle who is the Ultimate Lifeform! Right here, right now!" Shadow answered. "Shadow, you have a mission to do!" Tails stated, "Have you forgotten?" Shadow stayed silent. That he could not deny. He got so caught up with fighting with Sycronize that he completely forgot about the mission he had been assigned. Sycronize chuckled in pity, "Seems like your ambitions got in the way of you, you faker." "Shut your goddamn mouth!"

"Now, now." A voice said, "You two shouldn't be speaking to a close person like that."

Everyone looked to see Sonicboom approaching the group. "Sonicboom!" Virgin exclaimed. He also let Shadow and Sycronize out of his psychic hold. "Hey, guys, sorry for taking a bit longer." Sonicboom said intentionally waving his hand that possessed the large chips. Sycronize gazed at the tablets, "Where did you get those?!" Sycronize interrogated recognizing them. "I got them for your creator's files." "You hacked my creator's personal information!?" "Sure did. Surprising stuff might I add." Sycronize approached Sonicboom with malice lingering in his voice, "Why I ought to…"

Sonicboom held up one of the chips green text appearing on the dark green screen, right in Sycronize's face. Sycronize looked at in confusion, "What's that?" Sonicboom positioned it so that he could read it aloud:

"All my life, I have looked up to my friend, Gerald Robotnik. And conducting Experiment: Sycronize is only living proof how much I admire him. And I know he treats me as much of a friend as I do. We wanted our friendship to transcend through our respective projects. Gerald and I agreed, at some point, we would transfer the blood of our two creations and meld together their DNA. We hope that their close connection would be just the same as ours, only theirs shall be an eternity."

Everyone was silent as they heard Sonicboom read that information aloud. Sycronize and Shadow blinked and questioned simultaneously, "What does that mean?"

Sonicboom looked at the grey hedgehog, "Sycronize…" And then looked at the black hedgehog, "Shadow…" And then closed his eyes as he announced, "You two are long-lost brothers…"

A collective gasp was sounded by the other people present. To Shadow and Sycronize, that announcement fell on deaf ears. After all those words, all that hatred, all that happened, they were fighting relatives!

"Me?" Shadow said in confusion, "Have a brother?" "Well, this is…" Virgin coughed, "Awkward much." "No doubt…" Sonic said in concurrence. Sycronize's eyes were covered by shadows. He could not believe such information nor could he forgive himself to what he did to his long-lost kin. Just like that, all that hostility vanished but was replace by emotion. He began to walk away. "Sycronize!" Shadow called out. Sycronize then disappeared. Shadow held out his hand, but what good would that do? Shadow then became somewhat emotional himself and it was evident with a sigh. Sonic walked up to the black hedgehog and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's OK, Shadow. You didn't know. All you can do is try to rectify it." Shadow remained silent. "…"

"Um, guys?" Sonicboom stated out of the blue catching everyone's attention. "What, Sonicboom?" Tails responded. "How much more time do we have before the cannon fires?"

Realization smacked everyone in the face hard…..

* * *

Eggman was in the middle of a maniacal, triumphant laughter. The time was almost up…

0:13:45

0:12:67

0:11:13…

"Now to rearrange this world to create the Eggman Empire!" He declared proudly as he awaited the destruction of the planet Earth.

But the doctor was so caught up in a victory laugh. He did not notice the Warning sign appearing on-screen.

3

2

1…..

The time had depleted….and yet nothing happened.

"What?!" Eggman shouted irately. "How come the cannon has not fired!? What is going on!?" Eggman frantically checked the system for any errors but nothing. It was a miraculous occurrence.

"Eggman!" A voice shouted. The scientist turned and backed up into the desktop. "S-Sonic!" Sonic and the gang approached Eggman from the walkway. "All right, Eggman, you're gonna pay from firing that damn laser!" Sonic spat harshly. Eggman looked at them quizzically, "You mean you haven't noticed that the laser did not fire?" Now it was Sonic's turn to look dumbfounded, "Wait, the laser didn't fire?" "Yes, apparently, something happened that I cannot find out. It's like a miraculous event just happened." Virgin crossed his arms, "Be lucky it didn't, or there would've been severe punishments."

Suddenly, violent rumbling occurred. "Whoa!" What's happening?!" Sonic questioned as he tried to keep his balance from the tremor. Unfortunately, no one could comprehend this occurrence. The whole Space Station Colony was shaking for some reason.

From the outside, it could be plainly seen that the Station was morphing. The whole thing was transforming its shape and design. The four cylindrical arms shifted to form an X. The main body was unharmed but that does not mean some form of changing was happening within the Station.

After awhile, the shape-shifting/rumbling ceased. "Now what was that all about?" Knuckles wondered aloud. Eggman immediately went over to the computer and typed away. The layout of the new Space Station Colony was displayed on the immense screen before them. "The design changed…." Tails said as he examined the whole layout thoroughly. "Incredible but impossible." Eggman commented, "How could this place change so drastically without a command. What is up with these miraculous events?"

Sonicboom walked ahead of the group and went to Eggman, "I'm not sure at all." He said and then presented the second chip, "But I managed to get a personal document." "What? You got the 'Experiment: Sycronize, Personal Documents' files?! How did you do that?" "I bypassed the external hard-drive, disabled the firewall, and manually entered the password. The rest is easy work."

Curious, Eggman took the chip from Sonicboom's grasp, turned back to the desktop, and started to work. The text that the file possessed appeared on the screen. Eggman started to read, "I did not-

"_I did not know it would have to come to this…"_

Everyone gasped as a voice played along with the file. The voice of Sycronize's creator was now reading the text.

"_The purpose of creating Experiment: Sycronize was to help this world, to make it a better place…But….I cannot bear what the military has done to my best friend Gerald…and his granddaughter, Maria….They took them away…My only friends….But, I do not wish to become corrupt like Gerald did. I will not pursue revenge entirely as that will make it worse. Instead, I will use my plot to see if my creation is worthy of carrying out my will. If this message is playing, then I know Sycronize is watching and/or hearing this…Sycronize the Hedgehog, my creation, my experiment, my son…I hope you are prepared to take on the Ultimate Test…._

More rumbling occurred. "Not this again!" Widdow exclaimed distraughtly. Space Station Colony began to creak and challenge it orbit around Earth and now began to slowly plummet.

"_Sycronize, this task will surely prove if you are indeed the Ultimate Lifeform I created you to be. The central powering unit, set to suck the energy of the Chaos Crystals, will use this power to knock itself off the orbit and plummet to the Earth. Either way, I will be satisfied. You save the planet, you are who I wanted you to be. You don't, I will get my revenge on the generation of people that discriminated and killed Gerald."_

"You mean to tell me this planet is on a crash-course to Earth?!" Shadow exclaimed. Eggman typed away frantically. "Yes indeed! What Sycronize's creator is saying is true. The central powering unit is taking power but not from the Chaos Crystals, but the Chaos Emeralds! That power is making the Station fall to Earth." He announced.

"This is bad." Virgin stated gravely. "Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and watch the world blow up!" Sonic said, "Besides, I won't have anywhere to run if that happens." "Sonic's right excluding his running part," Widdow stated, "We need to act and do it now!"

"Eggman," Virgin said, "The guy said that the central powering unit is what's making the station fall right?" "Yes, that is correct." "Then let's destroy it. Can you get that layout of Space Station Colony back up?" "Certainly." Eggman once again typed up commands on the keyboard. The new layout of Space Station Colon appeared on-screen. "OK, the central powering unit is still located in the core of Space Station Colony." Virgin noted. "But, all former entrances to it have been sealed off and rearranged. Only one entrance to it remains and it's being blocked." Eggman pointed out as he examined the new features. "So we'll have to flip a switch or something, right?" Sonicboom asked. "Precisely. However, with that transformation, the security became beefed up exponentially. We need to override it using the mother-computer."

Tails noticed the silver rim surrounding the area of the mother-computer, "But I think the mother-computer has been blocked off by some force-field or something." "Then that means we need to disable the force-field." Amy said. "Right again. And we'll have someone on standby room to run in to the central powering unit." Eggman stated. "Don't you worry that little bald head of yours, Eggman." Sonic stated, "As soon as that gate, or whatever it is, opens, I'll speed right in there and destroy that powering unit."

"It seems as if the tasks are apparent." Shadow stated. "Then let's do this!" Sonicboom exclaimed determinedly. "We'll split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Virgin advised. "OK, gang, we got ourselves a world to save." Sonic said as he ran off. The others followed just as eager as the blue hedgehog.

"_Time to ace this Ultimate Test!" _Sonic thought heroically as he sped down the hall leaving a blue blur.


	12. Everyone's Objective

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, series, and concepts). I own Virgin, Sonicboom, Sycronize, and Widdow.

-------------------

**Everyone's Objective**

Virgin jumped off the ledge onto the metallic floor below.

"Virgin, your mission is to go and disable the force-field around the mother-computer in the First Arm."

"Got it, here I go." Virgin then started to levitate forward at high speeds. The security sentinels immediately responded to Virgin's presence and hell began to break loose. A laser-firing hell that it. Virgin began to evade all laser shots heading his way but it was extremely difficult as the bombardment came from all directions. Sentries from the wall, ground, and free-standing robots all blocked Virgin's way, firing hot plasma at Virgin.

Virgin used his telekinesis to grab to some of the lasers and throw them back at some robots. Although it worked, there were too many robots and sentinels around to destroy. _"This is not good." _He thought pessimistically. A laser fire suddenly shot Virgin in the shoulder. He shouted in pain and put a hand his damaged shoulder. Sentries from the roof appeared and started firing bullets at the stationary hedgehog. Virgin, knowing he could not pause because of his injury, started running once again.

Even in such a calamity, the GUN Administrator was thinking rather calmly and yet he found no solutions viable enough to buy him some time. More security robots fell from the ceiling and readied their fire. Virgin acted quickly and jumper over the discharging robots that just appeared, used his telekinesis to direct their movement, and started shooting the other sentries with firepower as strong as theirs. After seemingly clearing out the array of sentries, he crushed the robots that used to lay waste. He continued onward.

He reached a door and then checked the map of Space Station Colony. This objective target was right behind this door. "Good, I'm here." Virgin declared as he started to key in a password on the pad beside the door. A laser shot barely missed his typing fingers. Virgin turned around to see more security robots heading his way. "Naturally, they'd be here when I'm so close to my objective…" He said. He had to think quickly because he was cornered with little space to maneuver around. The security robots raised the weapons. Virgin quickly came up with a plan. Right as they discharged, he used his telekinesis to detach a large square portion of the floor and raised it to make a makeshift wall.

Using this opportunity, he went back to the keypad and finished entering the password. Once the password was accepted, the doors opened and Virgin quickly flew in. There, the force-field generator was present. "OK, now to disable this thing and-" Something exploded and Virgin turned around to see the sentries had blown after his makeshift wall. The sentinels once again unleashed an array of lasers. Virgin flew off to evade and the lasers stuck the force-field generator making it explode. "Uhhhh…." The golden-brown hedgehog droned, "That works too I guess…"

"Virgin! Good job! The force-field has been depleted." Eggman commented over his comm.-link. Virgin saw the sentinels enter room prompting him to hide on the roof. "Better hurry, security's getting tight." He whispered into the comm.-link.

**-Eggman & Sonicboom-**

Eggman (who was in his Egg Walker from Sonic Adventure 2) hurried through the opening that was blocked from the force-field. "Sonicboom, come on. We must deactivate the mother-computer immediately!" "All right, let's do it!" The two ran down the hall to motion-detecting door. As soon as they approached, the door opened and revealed many sentinels were waiting for them. But before the lasers shoot could fire, Eggman laser-locked-on most of them and fire homing lasers, destroying the majority of them. Sonicboom finished off the rest by throwing his Wind Boomerang.

After clearing up the room, they made it to another motion-detecting door. As it opened, it revealed a ledge. "Looks we have to- Whoa!" Sonicboom was about to proceed onward but halted abruptly when he was practically a pool of laser traps. He looked on, he saw another ledge faraway. "Sonicboom, hop on!" Eggman instructed. The orange hedgehog jumped onto the upper chassis of the Egg Walker. Eggman made the mechanical suit jumped and began to hover over the pool of laser traps.

Though it seemed they were in the clear, turrets from the wall appeared and began firing. "Sonicboom, destroy them!" Eggman instructed. "Leave it to me, doc." Sonicboom once again threw his Wind Boomerang. The silvery boomerang was thrown in a straight path destroying the turrets on the right wall, curved, and destroyed the turrets on the left wall, curve once again, and returned back to its owner. Eggman successfully hovered into the other side and Sonicboom jumped off. Sonicboom looked over the edge to see a seemingly bottomless pit. "How are suppose to advance now?" Sonicboom inquired. As if his question was answered, a platform appeared from under them. "Oh." "Come on!" Eggman jumped off the ledge and landed on the platform. Sonicboom followed suit. Eggman's Egg Walker became locked and attached to the platform while Sonicboom jumped onto the upper chassis of it. The platform began to zoom away at high speeds. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sonicboom shouted excitedly.

Sentries and lasers started to swarm the area. "Shit!" Sonicboom exclaimed. Eggman started firing homing lasers again to destroy the sentries. All that was really fast-paced as they had to act quick to the destroy everything detrimental in their path. Pretty soon, the ride was over and the Egg Walker was ejected from the platform. They landed on a pathway and in front of them was the mother-computer. "I'll go disable it. Watch my back, Eggman!" Sonicboom stated as he ran forward to the mother-computer.

Sonicboom began to type away quickly to override the system. "OK. Inject a virus to the internal hard-drive….delete all protocols…disassemble registry…" Sonicboom hit the enter key as he finished.

"COMMAND OVERRULED!"

"What?!" Sonicboom exclaimed, "Damn, this place is got some good put computer protection!" "Sonicboom, get out of the way!" Eggman advised. "Huh?" Sonicboom turned back to see a lot of homing missiles heading into the mother-computer. "Whoa!" Sonicboom rolled out of the way for the missiles to hit the mother-computer. The computer exploded and glasses shattered. The mechanical desktop was damaged to smoldering embers while the white glassy orb that contained the screen and central database shattered in half and lost its glow.

The Station's computer voice began to warp and distort until it finally malfunctioned to a stop. All of the approaching security robots dropped to a stop as their commands were overridden. "Mission accomplished!" Sonicboom announced proudly.

**-Knuckles & Widdow-**

"Knuckles, Widdow, your mission should be easier than the rest. You need to flip the switches in Second and Third Arms."

"OK!"

"Let's do it, bro!"

The two related echidnas began to run to their respective locations. Then they came to a fork in the road. "Good luck, Knuckles!" "Same to you!" Knuckles took the left while Widdow took the right. Their mission now split into individual parts.

The halls were somewhat abandoned now that the security has been disabled but that does not mean the terrain was normal. In both paths of the echidnas, the walkways were jagged and required the utmost traveling skills to manage. Luckily, since both Widdow and Knuckles were treasure hunters, they knew how to navigate through these kinds of situations. Widdow jumped and glided over a bottomless pit and grabbed a moving chain to continue moving forward.

Knuckles used his power to knock down some large pipes to create a makeshift bridge to a conveyor belt. The red powerhouse jumped onto the pipes and conveyor belt and continued to persist on. Widdow encountered a towering wall. He checked his comm.-link to check if he reached a dead-end. He did not. He would have to scale the wall. "No use standing here." Widdow said as he jumped and begin the climb the extremely tall wall. "Here I go!" Knuckles shouted as run down a circular pathway at high speeds. When he reached ledge, he jumped and began to glide until he reached another walkway. He continued to traverse onward. He reached another ledge and looked down to assess. It was large, gaping, circular hole. "That's a long way down." Knuckles remark, "But I can sit here." With that, Knuckles jumped and began to descend.

Widdow frantically scaled the large wall. Every second counted as the station continued to fall toward Earth. A large rumble almost made Widdow lose his grip and fall but the gold echidna managed to keep his hold against the wall. "Phew! Too close for comfort…" Widdow said in relief. Going back to his regular demeanor, Widdow continued to scale the large wall. At the same time, Knuckles landed onto the ground after falling for a long time. He encountered a door and, using his great strength, ripped it open. When he opened the door, he saw a orb standing on what seemed like a dial. "This must be it right here." Knuckles walked over to the mysterious contraption. "OK, now how does this thing work…" Knuckles started to feel around the orb, searching for any leading clues. Out of the sheer luck, Knuckles twisted the orb and he felt it move. "Now we're getting somewhere." Knuckles stated as he continued to twist it. Eventually, the orb clicked into another position and the orb glowed red.

At that same point, Widdow completely scaled the wall and came face-to-face with the same kind of orb. On instinct, he walked around to it and began to twist it, recognizing its dial-like base. Eventually, that orb turned red as well.

"Well done, the gates to the central powering unit should be opening now." Eggman said over their comm.-links.

**-Sonic & Shadow-**

The two hedgehogs awaited for the gate in front of them to open. Clicking sounds were heard. The locks became unlocked and the doors slowly opened. "This is it, Shadow. You ready?" "Always am." Once the gate completely opened, blue and yellow blurs speed straight through.

Shadow and Sonic speeded down the hall, destroying any last remains of activate security robots. "Remember, Sonic, destroy the unit and get the Chaos Emeralds." "I know, let's do this!" The two hedgehogs continued speeding down the hall until they eventually came through a door.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

The metonymy of action and suspense was not present throughout the whole station. In fact, a section of it had emotion and regret. And that area was where Sycronize was present. The grey hedgehog's head was down, touching the glass showed the Earth. A lot was going through his mind and he proved it with a sigh. "Sycronize?" A concerned voice called. Sycronize did not move to responded but merely looked at their reflections in the glass. It was Amy and Tails. "Leave me alone." He pleaded. "Sycronize, are you OK?" Tails asked but the answer was obvious. "No, I'm not." He answered. "Sycronize, please understand that I know it was really shocking to know that Shadow is your brother, but now in this time of crisis is not the time to sulk." Amy said contentedly. "What do you know…" He responded apathetically. "Sycronize, please help us. The world is in grave danger. We're will to put the past behind if you helped us." Tails pleaded. "Besides, it's what your creator would want. He created you to help this world. Can't you try to do that now?" Amy stated.

Sycronize was silent once again and, after a bit, he sighed to break it. All this confusion and emotion gave him a headache. He put on his hand on his forehead and then was suddenly put into a flashback.

"_I created you for the sole purpose of helping this world that you see out these windows. What the military is doing now should not affect this purpose at all. Always, and I mean always, protect that world. Save it from all kinds of evil and tyranny that threatens it. I've endowed with power to help combat all kinds of evil, you must learn to harness and master it…This is my will." _

"_REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! USE YOUR POWER TO DO GOOD!"_

Sycronize remembered those words. The kind of words he wanted to follow him for the rest of his life. Sycronize lifted his head up from the glass, finally understanding his true meaning after all this time. He had found enlightenment….

"You're right…" Sycronize said, "My creator wants me to protect this world from tyranny and right now it is." The grey hedgehog turned to the two young ones. "Where are they now?" "Sonic and Shadow are probably already in the central powering unit." Tails replied. "I must go assist them. Wish me luck!" With that, the enlightened hedgehog activated his hover-skates and sped out. As Sycronize rushed through the corridors of Space Station Colony, the seven Chaos Crystals slowly made their way to him and circled around him slowly. _"Just watch me, creator, I will fulfill your will!" _

**-Sonic & Shadow-**

Sonic and Shadow now entered the core of Space Station Colony, a very widespread and immense room. In the very middle of the room, was an enormous circle with two flat pathways. One leading to the entrance (where Sonic and Shadow ere) and the other lead to something else. In the back was an elevated platform, resembling a taller Dream Island and just above and behind it was a cocoon-like metallic objects. It had seven, silver, glowing pockets, each containing a Chaos Emerald. Sonic pointed to it, "There they are!" "Let's go then!"

"_I'm amazed at how far this has gotten."_

"Huh?!" The two hedgehogs exclaimed in question. It was once again Sycronize's creator's voice.

"_Well done, Sycronize, at coming this far. However, the test is not finished yet. With every experiment, there has to be some kind of initial prototype. Once I started the test and you made it here, the prototype is set to appear from the electrical energy of Space Station Colony's central powering unit. Now, let's see how you fare against this."_

The message ended. Shadow and Sonic were trying to fathom what just happened. "Where did that message come from?" Sonic wondered aloud. "And what the hell is he talking about?" Shadow said. Suddenly, the ceiling of the core room began to spark electricity catching Sonic and Shadow's attention. The electricity rained from the ceiling and started to collaborate in the middle of the large circle. A white light flashed for a second and the electricity created a new entity. The creature was a glowing blue color, its slim body snake-like body was attached to the ground. It had large wings of same glowing color. Its head seemed armored (and it was designed to seemed point like a snake's head and its blue eyes were present on the sides of it. (The creature will be henceforth known as Electrosnake.)

"What is that?!" Sonic shouted questioningly. "I think it's that prototype that guy was talking about." Shadow stated, "It's going to be a real big detriment now."

"Leave that thing to me."

Sonic and Shadow turned to see Sycronize approaching them. "Sycronize?" Sonic said. "I'll handle that thing while you guys destroy the unit." Sycronize stated. Shadow looked at his brother and he looked back. After gawking at each other for some time, Shadow nodded and Sycronize nodded back. The grey hedgehog then zoomed toward Electrosnake. "Come on, Shadow!" "OK!" The hedgehogs hurried past the battle and onto their initial objective. Sycronize performed a Spin Dash, pounding onto the creature's skin. Electricity crackled with each hit. The Electrosnake roared as lightning spears materialized and fired at Sycronize who responded by creating Chaos Spears.

Sonic and Shadow run up the metallic steps and approached their target. "Let's go!" The hedgehogs shouted in unison and performed Spin Dash. The two jumped toward the central powering unit and started to batter and ram themselves into it, hoping that the constant punishment will damage and destroy it.

Electrosnake spawned white balls of electricity and threw them at Sycronize. The grey hedgehog used his speed to evade each and everyone. The prototype then lashed electrical whips from its head. Sycronize teleported out of the way causing the whips to lodge themselves into the ground. Sycronize took this opportunity to run up one of the whips. When he got high enough, he jumped into the face of the Electrosnake and delivered a thunderous Chaos Blast. Electrosnake roared in agony as smoke clouded its face. Sycronize landed on the ground and waited for the prototype's next move.

As the Electrosnake tried to recover from the deadly blast to the face, it shot waves of electricity to the roof and it rained down as lightning spears toward Sycronize. The grey hedgehog fired Chaos Wave some of them but was just to provide leeway for him to dodge the rest. Electrosnake's body became wrapped in electrical currents and let out a mighty roar. More, but even more numerous, white balls of electricity spawned in the vicinity. Not them a chance to react, Sycronize performed Spin Dash onto the white balls. He bounced from ball to ball, ascending to the Electrosnake once again. He struck its armored once again with Spin Dash, turned back to his normal self, and fired Chaos Spears creating a deadly explosion.

The Electrosnake flailed in its spot in searing agony. Electricity surged throughout its body as a majority of it covered its damaged head. At the time, Sonic and Shadow, with all their might, slammed one last Spin Dash into the central powering unit. They came through the metal and landed back on the platform. The unit crackled for a bit and then exploded. The seven Chaos Emerald felt onto the platform as well when that happened. "Yes! We did it!" Sonic declared proudly. But before any celebration could occur, the pained Electrosnake gave out a huge shriek. One more and white light suddenly flashed. When it settled, the Electrosnake was gone. "What was that?" Shadow wondered. Sycronize suddenly appeared in front of them, "I believe that was Chaos Warp…"

Another violent tremor occurred causing the three hedgehogs to try and keep themselves in their spot. "But we destroyed the central powering unit! Why's the station still heading to Earth?!" Sonic screamed out. The shaking then stopped as suddenly as it came. "Sonic! Shadow! Whatever you guys encountered in the core has suddenly merged itself with the station outside. It's using the power it gained recently to continue the station's plummeting to Earth!" Eggman's voice announced over the intercom. Sonic started to panic a bit, "Man….We need a miracle…"

"And a miracle you shall have." Sycronize said as the Chaos Crystals started to descend downward again. The grey hedgehog looked over at his kin who looked back. Shadow and Sycronize closed their eyes. The Chaos Emerald floated from the ground. The Chaos Crystals formed a larger circle around the duo with the Chaos Emeralds forming an inner circle. They concentrated the chaos energy…They concentrated to perform a miracle in this time of doom…

The gems started to rotate. The Chaos Emeralds went clockwise while the Chaos Crystal went counter-clockwise. Each time they made a full rotation, they glowed brighter and moved faster White energy began to form around Sycronize while gold energy did the same to Shadow. After awhile, the gems disappeared in two brightly- and differently-colored lights. The two hedgehogs changed because of the light. Sycronize's grey fur had altered to a glowing white color. Shadow's fur had altered into a glowing gold color. They were now Super Sycronize and Super Shadow.

"Are you ready?"

"Born ready!"

The two superpowered hedgehogs flew outside leaving gold and white blurs respectively. _"Creator….It's time to prove to you that I am what you wanted me to be…" _Sycronize thought. Super Shadow and Super Sycronize flew outside and comforted a new creature. They were ready to take on the Ultimate Test.


	13. Experiment Sycronize: Epilogue

Well, viewers, we have reached the last chapter of the Experiment: Sycronize chronicle. As stated in its prologue, another story will follow it. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, concepts, and series). I own Sycronize (and his creator), Sonicboom, Virgin, Widdow, Space Station Colony, & the 7 Chaos Crystals/Master Crystal.

---------------

**Experiment: Sycronize Epilogue (The Ultimate Test)**

The Electrosnake itself was not what was attached to Main Body of Space Station Colony, but a transformation of it and a drastic one at that. The large blue wings had transformed into red wings with black outlines and a thin armor of metal on the outlines. The slim, snake-like body had gained much more girth. Mid-section of the torso and up was purely red and downward from that was black mass connecting itself to the station. It now hard arms. The arms were red covered in metal with metallic claws. Its shoulder area was black. Finally, the neck of it was the only remains of the slim Electrosnake that the Ultimate Test possessed and it was black. Its head still possessed the same kind of armor (but was silver instead of black) and eyes were red.

Super Shadow and Super Sycronize flew toward the Ultimate Test. "We have to destroy this thing and fast." Shadow cautioned. "Understood. We need to do that if we're going to save that planet." Sycronize said. The Ultimate Test opened its mouth and fired a red beam of electricity. The superowered family simply flew to the side to dodge. Then, the Ultimate Test spawned red orbs in front of it and threw them at Shadow and Sycronize. The two split apart and started dodging each one.

**-INSIDE SPACE STATION COLONY-**

Everyone watched through a large window the epic battle between two hedgehogs and a prototypical monster. "Come on, Shadow and Sycronize," Sonic said, "If you two can't take down that thing no one can." All they could do was watch and pray. They were utterly helpless. Their only hope was out there fighting to save the world

**-BACK OUTSIDE-**

The Ultimate Test spawned some more red orbs but the orbs started discharging red beams of electricity in different directions. Shade and Sycronize maneuvered gracefully through the air destroy orbs with Chaos Spears to provide ease for the both of them. Shadow saw an opportunity and dashed at the Ultimate Test. He slammed himself into the creature really with a Spin Dash. The force made Shadow recoil backward. The impact created surges of electricity throughout the Ultimate Test's body. It didn't seem as if it had any effect. Ultimate Test swung its arm, trying to slash Shadow who teleported out of the way. Sycronize repeated his brother's previous actions but the same result happened. The Ultimate Test fired a beam at Sycronize in response.

The Ultimate Test once again created red orbs of electricity but this time crimson lightning sparked from them and created a net of red electricity. The superpowered duo gritted their teeth as they were halted from movement. The morphed creature took this opportunity to make electricity surged through its body. The electrical energy amalgamated into its mouth and multiple beams fired out in a circular formation. Unprepared for that attack, both hedgehogs were hit and blown back considerably. The Ultimate Test continued this attack. Sycronize and Shadow tried their best as they avoided all attacks the Ultimate Test was performing.

They knew they had to get close to disrupt the attacks but the widespread assault made it seem nearly impossible. Shadow and Sycronize flew upward as they continued to fly toward the Ultimate Test. The red orbs from before started to fly after them. "Sycronize, I got an idea." Shadow announced. "What is it?" Sycronize asked. "Let see if that thing likes a taste of its own medicine." Shadow said. Even though that would sound confusing, Sycronize understood it perfectly, "OK then." The two hedgehogs suddenly teleported. They reappeared behind the red orbs and knocked them at high speeds back to Ultimate Test. The red orbs hit it square in the face (despite the fact that the beams were still discharging). The gruesome contact made the Ultimate Test roar in pain and was forced to disrupt his current attack.

"Worked like a charm." Shadow commented smirking. "Don't let your guard down." Sycronize cautioned. The Ultimate Test sparked electricity through its whole body and shot a massive jolt straight into space. Shadow and Sycronize simply shifted from their current location to avoid the electricity. The Ultimate Test swished its left arm, trying to slash Sycronize. The targeted hedgehog simply used equal force to block it. While the Ultimate Test was preoccupied by Sycronize, Shadow dashed straight into its face and across. Sycronize repeated this action and the duo found themselves ramming into the Ultimate Test constantly. Sycronize and Shadow were about to ram into the creature again but the Ultimate Test surged electricity throughout its body again.

Sycronize and Shadow saw this but could not react fast enough. They ran straight into the electricity were shocked painfully. The Ultimate Test swung its arm again and this time nailed the hedgehogs blowing them backwards. Red orbs spawned once more in a circular formation. Red electricity connected them to each other. The connected orbs spun around and flung themselves to the opposing targets. The hedgehogs dodged it but the rings of orbs turned around and chased them again. The process was repeated many times until the rings of orbs died down.

The Ultimate Test fired multiple beams from its mouth all going in different directions but generally were aimed forward. Sycronize and Shadow maneuvered themselves around the beams and charged at the Ultimate Test's body. The creature roared in agony once more and yet it doesn't seem as if damage was being done. Suddenly, their surroundings turned reddish. Shadow and Sycronize turned to the planet to check how close they were. The station was falling through the Earth's atmosphere like a meteor that wasn't going to burn out. "We need to finish this and fast!" Shadow declared in alarm. "Yes we do, but this creature doesn't seem to be giving up." Sycronize said. "Well, we're not gonna give up either, are we?" "Hell no."

The Ultimate Test flapped its wing and sparks of electricity flew out toward them. Sycronize responded with a Chaos Wave, cancelling them out. The Ultimate Test raised its arms and a large red mass started to form way above it. It was another red orb but its mass and the energy put into it made it seem much more lethal. "That's not good at all!" Sycronize exclaimed. "If that orb hits us, it's lights out for sure." Shadow said. "Do we dodge or disrupt the attack?" Sycronize said. "I think we should disrupt the attack because that orb could reach Earth with its power." "Then that would jeopardize us." "That's a chance I'm willing to take." Sycronize thought about it for a second and then nodded, "OK. Let's give it a shot."

The two hedgehogs charged at full speed. The Ultimate Test fired spears of electricity to try and stop them from advancing but the hedgehogs dodged and persisted. The hedgehogs, once they deemed they were close enough, performed Spin Dash and started to circle around each other, increasing the power. The red meteoric orb was completed, but the Ultimate Test would not have the chance to unleash its power. The attacking hedgehogs slammed into the torso of the Ultimate Test really hard. The Ultimate Test lost its concentration and wound up making the red meteoric orb fall onto itself! "That's gotta hurt…." Shadow remarked as he watched it from afar along with his brother. The Ultimate Test writhed and screeched in pain as electricity sparkled and red mist formed.

"I think that weakened it greatly." Sycronize said examining the sight intently. "Good, our chances of victory just increased." Shadow stated. The Ultimate Test regained its composure but red mist and electricity were still present. This was a sign that the Ultimate Test had been greatly weakened. A cage of red orbs appeared around the Ultimate Test. While doing that, it fired beams of electricity at the hedgehogs. Now the hedgehogs had two things to worry about: dodging the beams _and_ the red orbs.

The superpowered family drew closer to the creature, barely dodging the orbs and beams coming toward. Sycronize evaded a red orb but a beam crept up to him when he was blindsided and blew him backwards. "Sycronize!" Shadow exclaimed. A red orb lashed to Shadow and struck him as he became blindsided. The two hedgehogs went back to square-1 and the milieu turned an even brighter crimson. The Ultimate Test ran out of red orbs to fire but kept discharging the beams. The hedgehogs used this leeway to advance more quickly. Just as they felt as if they were in the clear, another cage of red orbs surrounded the Ultimate Test. However, they would not deter them. They continued to evade the beams and orbs, glowing brighter each second.

Unfortunately for the Ultimate Test, it run out of juice and had to stop firing the multiple beams. Sycronize and Shadow dashed at it at breakneck speeds. With a loud grunt, they slammed into the Ultimate Test in an X-like formation and actually punctured through it. A bright explosion began to engulf the Ultimate Test as it hollered in anguish. When the blast of light was gone, so was the Ultimate Test. Now, one last problem needed to be attended to.

Sycronize and Shadow redirected themselves back in front of the station. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY FURTHER!" Shadow screamed out. "THIS IS WHERE YOU STOP!" Sycronize screamed out as well. With all their might, the supers smashed into the hull of Space Station Colony, using all their strength to prevent it from falling any further. Shadow and Sycronize extended their hands and tried to push it back. Of course, this was a real big strain because they were pushing back at least 100 ton of meteoric metal. The other heroes watched this amazing spectacle and shouted out to encourage the Ultimate Lifeforms.

"You can do it, you two!" – Sonic

"Don't hold back, Sycronize!" – Eggman

"Shadow, keep it up!" – Tails

"Tough it out, Sycronize!" – Widdow

"It's all on you! You're our only hope!" – Knuckles

"We know you two can prosper..." – Amy

This encouragement only made them push themselves to the limit. And then they got two otherworldly cheers.

"_Shadow…" – Maria_

"_Sycronize..." – Sycronize's creator_

Shadow closed his eyes at the thought of his deceased best friend, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, born and raised on Space Colony ARK. I wanted revenge but I soon learned that I need to protect this world just like Maria wanted me to….this is WHO I AM!" Sycronize raised his arms, formed an X, and threw them down calling upon a bunch of energy.

Sycronize also closed his eyes at the thought of his creator, "I am Sycronize the Hedgehog, an experiment created by an ambitious man on Space Station Colony. His dying wish was to fulfill his will, to protect this world from tyranny and so I shall! This…" Sycronize raised his arms, formed an X, and threw them calling upon the same kind of massive energy, "IS WHO I AM!"

Two immense lights shined profusely. One gold and the other white. The light was immense that the whole front of Space Station Colony was engulfed by it. Shadow and Sycronize were in the midst of these two lights. They gathered power into their hands.

"CHAOS!" They shouted in unison as they got prepared to fire.

"CONTROL!"

"WARP!"

The hedgehogs discharged respectively-colored beams from their hands at Space Station Colony and the light's intensity increased even more. Chaos Warp and Chaos Control ate up the entire environment and nothing could be seen except the light.

"_Creator….I hope I made you proud…"_

* * *

Space Station Colony was suddenly teleported back to its original orbit. The world was safe from another menace. Both the heroes on Space Station Colony and on Earth were celebrating at the heroic bout of Shadow and Sycronize.

"Fare thee well, my opposition! Till my next plot!" Eggman announced via intercom as he exited Space Station Colony from a small shuttle.

Shadow entered from the door of the room. "Shadow!" The heroes exclaimed. Shadow simply gave a small smile. "That was sweet, Shadow, way to go." Sonic commented. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Shadow said. As everyone continued to mingle on Shadow's recent achievement, Widdow noticed Sycronize at the door and turned around to walk away. "Hey, Sycronize! Wait!" Widdow called out. Sycronize abruptly halted. "Where are you going?" Widdow asked. "Away from here…" Sycronize said. "Hey, we can't let Shadow hog all the glory." Sonic stated, "You were out there and helped him too."

"I was simply doing what my creator wanted me to do." Sycronize said. Then, out of the blue, Tails asked, "Hey, Sycronize, why don't you come back down to Earth with us?" Sycronize looked at the young, twin-tailed fox, "Why? I've do so much evil that I don't think I would be accepted in society." Sycronize stated pessimistically. "Probably." Virgin concurred. "Virgin!" Amy exclaimed. "What? I'm just stating the truth." Virgin said. Sycronize looked down. Shadow walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't mind him…You'll be find down on Earth. Besides, how could I go on with my brothers?"

Sycronize looked up to Shadow in surprised. The black hedgehog simply smiled at his kin. "But…" "Aw, not 'buts' about it, Sycronize." Sonicboom said as he hung his arm around his shoulder, "You might make a bunch of enemies, but I'll be your best friend always." "Friend?" Sycronize repeated in bewilderment. "Better believe it." Sonicboom said. "Not just him. All of his, Sycronize." Sonic said. Sycronize looked at all the people present in the room. He felt some kind of warm, friendly emotion building up inside of him, "Thank you. OK, I'll come with you guys." He announced. "There we go!" Sonicboom exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic walked and slung his arm over Sycronize's other shoulder. "You're coming home, bro." Shadow said happily. "Well, guys, I'd better get the space shuttle warmed up. We'll be leaving in like 10 minutes." Tails announced as he flew out of the room.

"I call front seat!" Sonic pronounced as he dashed out. "Oh, no you don't!" Sonic objected as he followed the orange hedgehog. Pretty soon, everyone (except Sycronize for some reason) exited through the door. "Bro?" Shadow called questioningly as he stood in the doorway. Sycronize stared out into the space through the window, deep in thought. He raised one of hands and looked at it. "…" He then clenched it into a fist, _"Today, my story begins." _He mentally declared as he turned around and walked. As he met up with Shadow, the two brothers slung arms over each other and walked off.

Once an enemy and a threat….Now, a hero, a friend, and a brother. Sycronize departs with the heroes and his eternal adventure on Earth begins as he tries to live out his beloved creator's will.


	14. Entity of Pure Evil: Prologue

This chapter begins the second subplot for "Legacy of Sycronize the Hedgehog", _Entity of Pure Evil_. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog (characters, series, and concepts). I own Sycronize, Virgin, Widdow, Sonicboom, & more characters to come.

**Prologue**

Pain, suffering, and darkness could only describe this current event…

In the midst of a glorious village, a giant dark titan roared as caused utter demolition. None of the village could quell or defeat it…It was like a god on earth. The beast stood on all fours, its whole body was black except for its dark purple wings, it had a black long tail with ringed segments on it, and the top of its face was flat curving downward, and it had yellow eyes.

The godlike creature shrugged off all attacks and countered manipulating black-and-dark purple clouds, causing mass murder and destruction. Village on top of tall buildings fired energy arrows but the titan was unaffected and knocked off the top of the building with a swing of its tail.

With a mighty roar, the sable titan suddenly created a tsunami of black and dark purple clouds and it crashed onto the village adding to the demolition derby. Many villages with suddenly lifted into the sky, wrapped in the dark clouds in a cone-like formation. With a slight growl, the ebony entity then made those dark clouds put immense pressure onto the poor villagers. The village literally burst from the pressure and blood and darkness rained from their spots.

The village was already in shambles and was rapidly losing all defenders they had. However, one was not going to give up that easily even in this time of grim. A seashell-colored hedgehog with green gloves and boots stood atop the tallest building in the village facing the black menace. He had a really serious and determined expression on his face.

The remaining villages watch in hope and anticipation as they watched their best hero take on something way larger than himself. The dark threat lashed its dark and purple clouds at the seashell-colored hedgehog. He responded by manipulating a light-colored cloud underneath him and hovered himself into the sky. The hedgehog manipulated more of those light-colored clouds and fired long spears at the titan's face. It connected and the beast roared in pain. Obviously, it seemed weaker to light-based things.

The hedgehog continued to bombard the large ebony entity with his light-colored clouds, hoping to get it off its feet. The godlike creature became agitated and roared loudly, disrupting the hedgehog's concentration. A column of black and dark purple clouds surrounded the levitated hedgehog who looked around frantically. The column then formed an orb around him. The hedgehog's scream notified the concerned villages that something bad was occurring. The sable titan's body suddenly became the same form of dark clouds and shot itself into the orb. The hedgehog's screams intensified to a blood-curdling level. Many citizens looked in concern as their greatest savior was being wrapped in black.

The shouting eerily paused as the black and dark purple orb of darkness levitated there. The orb suddenly began to crack like an egg ever so slowly. In the midst of it was no longer the hedgehog they once knew. His fur had been transformed into a black color and his shoes were both black and purple. His violet eyes gleamed at the remainder of the village. "Shadow Sea…" His dark and emotionless voice whispered. Another tsunami of black and dark purple clouds slammed upon the village.

Within minutes, the once-proud village was suddenly plunged into darkness. In its wake, a shadowy world, a place of peril, and a dimension of darkness with an evil emperor commanding it waiting to unleash his dark plot.


	15. Making Darkness Known

**Disclaimer: **Sega/Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgeohg (series, chapter, concepts). I own Sycronize, Sonicboom, Virgin, Widdow, & Midnight.

**Making Darkness Known**

A long, contented was exhaled from a relaxed hedgehog's mouth. The hedgehog put his arms behind his head as he and his two friends re-entered city limits. "So that's how big-time G.U.N agents work, huh, Virg?" the hedgehog stated. "That's not even _half_ of what we go through, Sonicboom." Virgin, the dark golden-brown hedgehog, replied. "Eh," Sonicboom, the orange hedgehog started, "At least it gave us something to do." "Yeah, and I also appreciate you and Sycronize's participation in this." Virgin said, "It helped greatly." "Hey, what are friends for?" Sonicboom gave one of his best friends a thumb-ups. "Yeah…" the grey hedgehog adjacent to Sonicboom and Virgin droned, "Friends." "Well, I got to go file the mission report so I'll see you later." "Yeah, I gotta go meet up with Sonic anyway so I gotta jet as well." "Bye, guys." "Later, Virgin. See you later too, Sycronize." Sycronize simply nodded slightly and weakly waved goodbye as he watched his two best friends depart.

Sycronize, even after 2 months of that Space Station Colony saga, was still very inexperienced about the place called earth. He had difficulty at being both a friend and a brother. Sonicboom gladly tutored him on these matters (Heck, Sonicboom even had to teach Shadow about such as he was just as clueless.), but comprehending these ways were much, much different. The grey hedgehog proceeded to take a leisurely stroll in the busy city. Interestingly, Sycronize was able to navigate his way around pretty easily when he first came. If only things were this easy, he would say…

Sycronize continued to saunter around, but he couldn't help but notice the glares and stares coming his way. On one occasion, a group of people dispersed when he approached their way. Out of fear, respect, or pity was a domineering question, but judging on their reactions it was probably both the former and the latter. Sycronize's ears drooped at this and absentmindedly continued to look at the vehement glances at his way. Sycronize, even after his heroic act with Shadow, was being neglected from earthly society as he posed a global threat. That, and he didn't give off a good first impression. The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform just wished that he would be accepted, that people would respect him like Shadow if he was going to live out his creator's will. Sighing, he continued his aimless saunter.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Not even the lightless space itself could describe the darkness this location was emanating. The milieu seemed like a black-and-dark-purple abyss. The metonymy of evil and darkness was breathtakingly powerful. In the midst of such an environment laid a dark gold castle, a large one at that. A dark creature, outlined like a hedgehog, stood atop the fortified front watching the seemingly endless view. With a slow movement of his right-hand fingers, an hourglass appeared. The sand was black and the structure was black. Small sprinkles of the black sand fell from the top section onto the bottom and there wasn't much on top to fall.

The dark hedgehog flipped it into the air and caught it. Amazingly, not one bit of sand transferred, so the current time continued to go on. He continued, possibly trying to relieve some boredom or anxiety. He began to spin it on one finger watching the little amount of sand fall.

Then, the top section was completely devoid of every black grain of sand. Time was up and, somehow, a sudden dark chill descended upon the actual world. The hedgehog crushed the hourglass in his hand, opened it, and watched the pieces of the hourglass fall to the floor he was standing on. He clapped any unwanted residue off his hands and created a squared section to reveal the bright and peaceful scene of the city.

With a wave, the city suddenly plunged into darkness; a black sky, purple architecture, and utter darkness. He sneered evilly as he pictured what possibilities he had. "My plan shall now go forth." He whispered darkly. He opened the portal of the actual city wider and stepped into it. He was ready…Ready to unleash the dark plot against the world.

The dark hedgehog stood atop a building watching the unsuspecting pedestrians walk and talk. He extended his hand and another hourglass appeared. Only this one had violet sand and a violet structure. "Retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. The time I have for this objective." He said as the violet sand began to fall from the top section. A black and dark violet cloud circled around him and he disappeared.

**-G.U.N Headquarters-**

"Excellent, Administrator." The GUN Commander remarked as he looked at the recent mission log, "Very nice, just as good as you always do." "Thank you, sir, but I would not have done such a good job if it wasn't for Sonicboom and Sycronize." Virgin said. The commander silenced himself. Just like the majority of society, he possessed a resentment for Sycronize, too. "I see. Dismissed, solider." "Yes, sir."

The alarm system suddenly blared wildly. Once again, GUN had been breached. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Commander bellowed angrily. The door opened and a GUN soldier ran through, saluted, and proceeded to explain, "We've been breached, sir! Security cameras have revealed a hedgehog of some sort." "Show it to me!"

The screen in front of the solider, the commander, and the administrator display the same dark hedgehog walking slowly through the corridor. Every machine that was blocking his way was suddenly crushed by a black and dark purple cloud. "What in the- Virgin! Get Shadow and Rouge and stop whoever that is!" "Got it, sir!" The dark golden-brown hedgehog flew immediately to stop this new threat.

**-Elsewhere in the HQ-**

Virgin, Rouge, and Shadow sped through the corridors as rapidly as they could, trying to catch up with the attacker. "Any clue to what we're facing?" Rouge asked as glided onward. "Don't know, don't care," Shadow responded, "All I know is that it's going down."

Pretty soon, the trip made it to the unknown attacker. The hedgehog was continuing his walk as he approached a vault. _"That's the vault for the Chaos Emeralds!" _Virgin mentally exclaimed and made it so that Rouge and Shadow could hear him. _"So this guy wants to steal them?" _Shadow thought back in response. _"Great, I was planning to do that later." "Huh?!" "Nothing!"_

The hedgehog continued to approach the vault not caring of the trio's existence. "Halt!" Virgin demanded. No response. "He ordered you to halt!" Shadow exclaimed as he fired Chaos Spears. The hedgehog stopped advancing, turned around, and made his black and dark purple cloud block the attack easily. "All right, so who are you?" Rouge interrogated. "….Your maker." He said as he extended his arm and shot forward the dark cloud. The trio evaded swiftly.

The hedgehog continued to walk forward. Shadow fired more Chaos Spears but the dark cloud continued to block. It was as if it had its own mind, a mind to protect the unknown hedgehog. The hedgehog proceeded to began unlocking the vault. Rouge performed her trademark Screw Kick while Shadow was occupying the cloud. However, another dark cloud blocked her attack out of nowhere. "What?!" He exclaimed in surprised. Before it could lash out at her, Virgin used his psychokinesis to pull Rouge away from it. "Thank you, Virgin." "No problem."

Shadow could not advance any further. Even with his high speeds, the dark cloud would not let him pass and it would block every attack, physical or otherwise. Pretty soon, the dark hedgehog came out with two Chaos Emeralds in tow. Virgin acted quickly. He used his telekinesis to grab some pipes from above the attacker and threw them at him. _"Good, that attack is far away from this thing." _Shadow thought as he once again Chaos Speared the dark cloud. Suddenly, the same type of cloud blocked it from falling on the hedgehog. "What?!" Virgin exclaimed in disbelief. "Aw, BS!" Shadow cried out in agitation. "You all have much to learn about me…" He said. The dark clouds retracted around him and he disappeared.

"Great, he got away." Rouge stated. "The Commander is going flip…" "When doesn't he?" Shadow rolled his eyes, "He's an old, cranky geezer." "I HEARD THAT, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" "………BS is all I have to say…" Rouge smiles nervously as a sweatdrop appeared on her head while Virgin simply sighed.


	16. A Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: **Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog (Characters, Series, and Concepts). I own Midnight, Majestic, Sycronize, Virgin, Sonicboom, & Widdow.

**A Warm Welcome: One Deserve, One Undeserved **

Sonic lied against a tree looking at scene before him; the peaceful scene of industrialism and the sky. How he loved such scenes, it calmed and relaxed him. Yet, he was actually a bit restless for some reason. "Sonic!" A voice called out. Sonic shifted his head right to look at who was calling him. It was Sonicboom. "Jeez, 'bout time…" Sonic said out of relief. "Sorry I'm late, got sidetracked." Sonicboom stated. "I had to wait for some time. I don't like to wait, especially for this show." Sonic said as corrected himself off the tree. "Then let's go!" Sonicboom and Sonic then rushed to their destination. Little did the hedgehogs know, someone was watching them. And that person disappeared in dark clouds.

**-Downtown-**

Sonic and Sonicboom approached their destination, a large stadium. They gazed at the billboard displaying what event was unfolding. The sigh possessed the title, written in cursive, 'Majestic's Magical Majesty'. "Well, here we are." Sonic announced. "All right." Sonicboom said. Sonic and Sonicboom, though no one besides they knew, liked to witness extraordinary acts of magic, especially ones that would give them a rush. They would always get together to plan where to go sometimes. This particular show was hands-down their favorite. Not waiting anymore, the hedgehogs walked in the stadium.

**-INSIDE-**

The stadium was completely packed with eager and anxious people. Apparently, whoever was performing was extremely well-known. The inside suddenly darkened eliciting shrieks of delight. "Loud crowd." Sonicboom commented. Sonic and he were the only ones no practically screaming their hands off. "Yeah…" Sonic responded as he eyed the circular stage in the middle of this. "Welcome one and all!" the announced greeted with the speakers booming his voice. "May I present to you…" Spotlights shined as the groped aimlessly the circular stage until finally reaching the entrance for the star of this party. "The 21st century Houdini, Majestic the Hedgehog!"

If it wasn't loud last time, it was definitely now. At the mere mention of the performer's, now identified as Majestic, name, people screamed in anticipation and delight. Sonic and Sonicboom actually had to cover their eyes as they could not endure the unbearable sounds. The spotlights shined upon the entrance to the stage. Suddenly, light particles appeared near the entrance, isolating them from the spotlights. The light particles became shiny stars and began to rotate increasing their pace each turn. The spinning stars scattered and disappeared into shining dust. In their wake, a figure stood. He was a hedgehog with Yale blue fur, sporting a tuxedo and formal pants and black shoes (that were designed the same way as Sonic's). Also, he possessed a black cape with yellow stars on them and a yellow crescent moon.

Now, the screams of delight and praise intensified to absolute maximum (female shrieks overpowered the majority). _"I'm gonna wound up deaf in this place."_ Sonic thought as he cringed still covering his ears. _"Lucky bastard."_ Sonicboom thought enviously as he heard the screams of females. "Greetings, one and all!" Majestic greeted. His voice actually managed to puncture the volume and silence them slightly. "Like always, I appreciate your enthusiasm and presence here. Allow me to repay you…On with the show!" As Majestic said the last part, fireworks cracked from abovehead. Somehow, the magician manipulated the colorful sparks into an even more beautiful orb. Snapping his fingers, he exploded the orb into an astounding rendition of the American flag. Oohs and ahhs sounded as they gazed it. "America! F YEAH!" Sonic and Sonicboom exclaimed as if on cue. They laughed at their own antics.

Thus, the show begun. Majestic performed amazing feats of magic leaving the crowd awestruck. They were practically in the palm of his hand. Sonic and Sonicboom kept straight faces but they enjoyed it just as well. They were the only ones not screaming, however. "Listen up, everyone!" Majestic said clapping residual fairy dust off his hands, "I will require a volunteer for this next trick. Any takers?" The volume once again increased to absolute maximum. They called out, begged, and pleaded for Majestic to select one of them as his volunteer. Majestic waved his finger through the crowd with a spotlight accurately following it.

"Hmmmm…" He hummed as he put himself in deep thought. The spotlight stopped at Sonic oddly. The blue hedgehog looked quizzical at first until he realize that he was chosen to be Majestic's volunteer. "You! I select you, sir- Wait, is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Majestic said. Murmurs rung throughout the stadium involving Sonic. "Yeah, yeah, it's me." Sonic admitted nonchalantly as he walked to the stage spotlight following him, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." As Sonic said that, the whole stadium lit up with a sudden flash of snapshots. Sonic and Majestic sweat-dropped while Sonicboom chuckled inwardly.

"Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog, it is an honor to have you here at my magic show." "Skip the formalities, Houdini, and straight to the tricks." Sonic said. Majestic chuckled, "As you wish, Sonic." Majestic then pointed to square-shaped cage, it was oddly colored dark purple and black, "If you will please step inside that cage, Sonic." "No problem." The blue hedgehog, with no concern whatsoever, stepped inside and it was magically closed and sealed. "For this trick, we will see if Sonic the Hedgehog can escape from this cage, which is obviously chained shut, as it gets on fire." Majestic announced. "It's time in burn!" Majestic then fired white magical energy to the cage and dark-colored flames began to appear. Inside, Sonic was not at all worried just like when he entered. He simply waited nonchalantly whistling and shifting his body as he waited for the trick to finish. Little did anyone was that this trick was about to become a reality.

The flames intensified greatly as the flames swallowed the cage. Majestic did not waver because this was all apart of the plan. Out of nowhere, evil chuckling sounded throughout the stadium. This alarmed everyone to the max. "Shadow Funeral…" The same octave said. Everyone (mostly Majestic and Sonicboom) looked around frantically trying to fathom the occurrence and find something out of the ordinary. Sonic also noticed the abnormal happening. Before he could try to move, the walls around him begin to shrink and put pressure against his body. The kind of pressure no one, no matter who you would be, could ever withstand. Sonic was frantic as his life suddenly became at stake.

Majestic suddenly noticed the erratic behavior of the flaming cage and then it suddenly hit him. He pulled out his magic wand, which is a black cylindrical stick, and elongated it into a staff. He pointed it over to the deformed cage and suddenly Sonic appeared in front of him as the cage transformed into a dark purple and black cage. "Phew! I owe you a ton, Majestic!" Sonic appreciated fervently. "Don't sweat it, Sonic."

"Interesting course of action, I must admit." The voice appeared again. Sonicboom jumped beside the other hedgehogs, "Show yourself, you coward!" Sonicboom demanded. "Very well then." The dark purple and black flowing cloud suddenly reformatted to the shape of a hedgehog and a person appeared. "Just who are you?!" Sonic interrogated. "My name is Midnight…The last name you will ever hear if you're going to cross with me…" The dark hedgehog, now known as Midnight, stated emotionlessly. "Well, if you wanted a fight then you've got one!" Sonic exclaimed as performed Spin Dash. Sonicboom followed suit by spinning horizontally collaborating wind to create a horizontal funnel. Midnight react making the dark cloud automatically protect him from the assault. He then made the dark cloud whip wildly causing the hedgehogs to recoil backward. Majestic's staff now suddenly transformed into a sword. The blade was completely white and the handle and base were black. The magician charged at the dark hedgehog and started slashing away.

However, just like Sonic and Sonicboom's previous attempts, that same dark cloud started to block those shots as well. While Majestic distracted Midnight with his attempts, Sonic proceeded to run around and performed a pivot kick. However, the shot was also blocked. Majestic acted quickly by using his magic to make him and Sonic disappear in white petals before Midnight could react. "Not bad." Midnight admitted as he gazed at the magically produced flower petals. Majestic and Sonic reappear near Sonicboom who had just gotten his trademark, the Wind Boomerang. He threw at the dark hedgehog. The weapon spun around rapidly like a buzzsaw. It connected against Midnight's dark cloud connected and it produced sparks. Seeing how useless that was, Sonicboom manipulated the boomerang to rotate around Midnight as it created to shred against the dark purple and black cloud. Pretty soon, the Wind Boomerang started to create a funnel around Midnight and he was trapped and concealed by the rushing and sharp wind.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about!" Sonic exclaimed in triumph. "Nice performance." Majestic remarked as he Sonicboom's work unfold. "Nice try…." A dark voice said alarming the hedgehog trio. Suddenly, the funnel collapsed and busted open. Majestic, Sonicboom, and Sonic anchored themselves so that the sudden rush of wind wouldn't blow them away. Midnight stood there, unharmed, as his dark cloud exponentially grew. It was the cause of Wind Boomerang's failure. "Darn!" Sonicboom cried out in defeat as he caught his weapon.

"Heh, we're not done yet." Majestic determinedly proclaimed and charged at Midnight, with Sonic and Sonicboom trailing behind him. He gathered with magical energy in the tip of his staff, in the form of a flowing orb, and began to bombard the dark, defensive cloud with swift, powerful stabs. Sonic and Sonicboom run behind Midnight while he was preoccupied and attempted to strike the dark hedgehog with Spin Dashes; no avail, just frustration from their attacks being constantly blocked. the magical hedgehog back off slightly (also dodging a couple swift strikes from the cloud) and slammed his staff into the ground under him. The magic energy flowed from its source to the underground and begin to trail to their target. As this happened, Sonicboom threw his sharp, wind-induced boomerang at Midnight while Sonic repeatedly performed a Sonic Wind. The attacks were once again, but the real intention was to distract Midnight from seeing Majestic do his aforementioned action. "Hope you like fireworks." Sonic said as he backed away with his orange friend. The dark hedgehog's eyes narrowed at them. Then, a sound stab in the ground was heard from behind him. Majestic had used his magic to transform the stab into a black and white sword, which was currently in the ground. "You're finished..." The magician pronounced as he non-threateningly tapped the hilt of the sword. Then, a huge, explosive pillar of magical energy uprooted from where Midnight stood, engulfing him. "Yeah!" Sonicboom exclaimed in victory. "Take that, ya creep!"

Sadly, the jamboree would cease when the pillar disappeared. A dark orbicular shield, which was the black cloud constantly annoying them, guarded Midnight completely from the devastating attack. The shield dissipated and Midnight glared at them uninterestedly. "You're kidding!" Majestic exclaimed in outrage.

"Hmph, I'm done wasting time." Midnight scoffed, "I've already gotten what I needed…" Midnight then presented a Chaos Emerald the group. Sonic became surprised and checked his person. He had a Chaos Emerald and now it was gone. He realized that Midnight now had it in his possession. "Give that back!" He ordered. "No can do." Midnight objected as he disappeared in his dark cloud. "Wait!" Sonic called out. Unfortunately, Midnight already disappeared with another Chaos Emerald in tow.


	17. Getting Greedy

Midnight stood atop a skyscraper, looking onward to the island levitating above the pier. The island was giving off a sense of energy more concentrated than the Chaos Emeralds. He turned to the black hourglass to examine the remaining time. The bottom half barely carried any sand meaning the dark hedgehog still had a lot of time left. Making it disappear, he directed his attention back to the floating island. After mentally deliberately, black and dark violet mass swallowed him up and he disappeared.

**-Angel Island-**

CRASH!

A large amount of dust and gravel filled up the area after a large burst. Although the blast may have seemed powerful, the dust settled rather quickly. Sycronize stood there panting with white flames dying down on his hand. An awfully large boulder stood the middle of a clearing with semi-large gaps in it. Though, the vast stone still stood up perfectly. Sycronize growled obviously not satisfied by his performance. "Still winding up a bit short on the power, Sycronize." Widdow said as he stood aside watching the hedgehog's act, "Are you sure you wanna do Chaos Oblivion that way and not the way I do? It's easier."

"No, sometimes you can't take the easy way in life." Sycronize objected. As it would seem, this was some kind of training session. Widdow put his hand behind his head as he stated, "Suit yourself." Sycronize extended his right arm to the ground. Concentrating, white chaos energy began to build up in his hand. The chaos energy then manifested as a ball of wild flames. Once he was satisfied, Sycronize began to charge at the boulder dragging what seemed to be Chaos Oblivion through the ground. As Chaos Oblivion shredded through the dirt, grass, and rock, a trail white flames were left in its wake. As the hedgehog approached the boulder, he raised it from the ground preparing to thrust the attack into the stone. However, as he became close, the flames began to die down. Its power began to weaken for some reason. _"Not again…" _Sycronize mentally growled. Using with what he had, he struck the stone square in the middle causing another burst of power.

After the dust settled once more, the boulder now had a huge cape in its core yet it managed to stay up. Sycronize panted even more as the chaos energy died in his hands. "Still got some to work to do on it, eh?" Widdow said as he approached the hedgehog. "I don't even know anymore…I concentrated the chaos energy in my hands, continued to maintain its form, and kept it steady. But when I prepare to attack, the energy faded away." Sycronize said. "Maybe instead using fire, use electricity like I do." Widdow recommended, "Fire costs more concentration to perform effectively. Electricity allows that concentration to disperse for more range." "Whatever, I must be going anyway." "All right, later, Sycronize." The hedgehog and echidna bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

**-Master Emerald Altar-**

Knuckles, Widdow's sibling, lounged on the steps of the altar. It was just a regular routine for the echidnas. Sit around guarding the giant gem behind them, eat, sleep, and wait for the thing out of the ordinary to come then resume their regular routine all over again. It may seem boring to be in such a position, but Knuckles and Widdow managed to endure this task rather nicely.

Speaking out of the ordinary, that occurrence for the echidnas was about to begin. Knuckles noticed streams of darkness flying by and collaborating atop a tree. Becoming cautious, Knuckles stood up and continued to eye the odd happening. The streams of darkness molded into the form of a hedgehog. Midnight appeared and stared at the Master Emerald unconcerned of Knuckles's presence.

"Hey! Who are you?" Knuckles bellowed in question. Midnight did not pay any attention to the rambunctious red echidna. The dark hedgehog jumped off the tree and began to advance to the steps of the altar. "I asked you a question!" Knuckles notified angrily. Still, Midnight ignored him as he began to walk up the steps. Not long, Midnight approached the end of the steps. Knuckles defensively went in front of Midnight, "Just what do you think you're-" Before Knuckles could finish his statement, Midnight knocked Knuckles off the altar with a mighty swing. The red echidna slammed into a tree.

Midnight examined the large gem intently. "Hmm…" He hummed deep in thought. "This emerald's power will cut the time needed to complete my mission greatly." The hedgehog extended his arm and caressed the smooth texture of the emerald. Though the slight touch, he could feel the power that he sensed previously. "…I'm definitely taking this with me." "No, hell, you're not!" A different yet still rowdy voice objected. Midnight's dark cloud automatically blocked a punch from someone. However, that strike had enough force to puncture through. That forced Midnight to jump off the altar to avoid close-range combat. Widdow stood where Midnight used to be.

"Another one…" Midnight said emotionlessly. "Stay away from this emerald!" Widdow ordered. "You have no right to order me around." Midnight responded. "Says who!" Widdow retorted ferociously. "Says me, Midnight." The dark hedgehog's black and dark purple cloud-like mass clung onto Widdow, hoisted him into the air, and slammed him onto the ground off the altar. Midnight tried to walk back into the altar, but Knuckles got back up and tried to punch him. However, the dark mass automatically blocked each shot with ease as Midnight continued to advance to the altar. Later, Widdow joined in his brother's attempt to damage the hedgehog. However, no avail no matter how hard they persisted. They would only get knocked back by the dark mass that was blocking their shots.

Widdow and Knuckles both jumped up and thrust their mightiest punch throughout this whole scuffle. The result was the same: the dark purple and black cloud blocked the attack and smacked the echidna brothers back into trees. This time, they were smacked with enough force to break the trees. Midnight once again approached the giant gem, "This will be coming with me." He said. Before he could enact that statement, the breeze suddenly whipped up irregularly. "Hmm?" Midnight turned his head to see Tails's plane, the X-Tornado, approaching. "Blast." He growled making his dark cloud surround him and disappeared with him.

The X-Tornado landed on the ground. "Widdow! Knuckles!" Sonic called out jumping out of the plane along with Shadow and Tails. Knuckles and Widdow sauntered over stiff from their assault against Midnight. "Who was that guy?" Sonic asked. "That was the same guy that stole the Chaos Emeralds from the vault." Shadow replied. "What?" Sonic exclaimed. "Guy said his name was Midnight." Widdow added, "He was very strong. He could block our best attacks and knock us away like nothing." "Yup, that sounds just like him…" Shadow stated.

"Well, I assume what we had planned is cancelled now." Tails said. "'Fraid so." Sonic replied, "We got ourselves a new enemy, we need to be alert."

And that new enemy stood atop a tree watching his enemies. _"Soon, they will all die." _He thought disappearing once more.


	18. Targeting Everything

Midnight stared out into the dark void as three of the seven Chaos Emeralds circled him. His hourglass reappeared again. Notably, the sand fell more rapidly. _"I need to increase my pace."_ He thought. Not standing around any longer, he disappeared leaving the gems behind.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

Sycronize once again wandered off Dream Island and into the city. Although staying on the island would spare him of the cold glares of society, the isolation it provided did not appease him. Regardless, the grey hedgehog sought a black tower in the middle of the city. "I never noticed that before." He thought aloud. Wanting to investigate, Sycronize began to walk in the direction of that tower.

**-The Tower-**

Sycronize followed the straightaway stone pathway. Trees were on both sides of the pathway. Sycronize looked ahead at the tower now seeming way taller than it was when he first saw it. Eventually, the hedgehog made it to a circular clearing. There, the tower stood in all its glory. The primary color of the tower was black with a grey stripe running down the left side of it. The architecture was cone-shaped but leaned like a right triangle. On top stood a translucent purple orb position on what seems like thin hand-like object with spike-like protrusions. "I wonder who owns this place…" He wondered aloud.

"That would be me and my crew." A voice answered from behind. Sycronize immediately turned around to see ten different hedgehogs standing shoulder-to-shoulder looking at Sycronize.

The hedgehog at the farthest left had icy blue fur with white snow crystals present on his body. Some were scattered and some were sorted in a broad line. He possessed white gloves, icy blue shoes, and icy blue eyes. The hedgehog next going right had red fur with orange hotrod flames on his quills, legs, and arms. He had white gloves, red and orange shoes, and sun yellow eyes. The hedgehog adjacent to him had green fur with leaves coned around his quills. He had white gloves, light green shoes, and green eyes. The hedgehog after him had sea blue fur with white gloves and sea green eyes and shoes. The hedgehog in the very middle had electric yellow fur, white gloves and eyes, and yellow shoes. The hedgehog after him had brown fur, sandy brown eyes and shoes, and white gloves. The next hedgehog had dark grayish fur, orange eyes, white gloves, and silver shoes. The antepenultimate ("third to last") hedgehog had off-white fur with a lemon yellow hue to it. He had white gloves, eyes, and shoes (his shoes possessed a lemon yellow stripe at the base). The penultimate ("second to last") hedgehog's fur was extremely dark and black and black can be. He possessed gold eyes, white gloves, and black shoes. The last hedgehog (farthest right) had albino white fur, blue eyes, white gloves and shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trespassing but I was curious." Sycronize stated. "Ah, don't sweat it, pal." The albino hedgehog reassured. "I'm Sycronize if you all are wondering." One of the Ultimate Lifeforms introduced.

"Name's Freeze." The icy blue hedgehog introduced. "Flare, at your service." The red hedgehog introduced. "Nice to meet you. Leaf." The green hedgehog acquainted. "My name is Aqua." The sea blue hedgehog acquainted. "I'm Thunder." The electric yellow hedgehog familiarized pointing to himself. "What's up, Sycronize? The name's Gravel." The sandy brown hedgehog introduced putting his arms behind his head. The grayish hedgehog yawned slightly and then said, "Wind." The off-white hedgehog smiled friendly and said, "Hello, my name is Light." "And I am Terrain." The albino one spoke.

Sycronize looked at the black hedgehog as he was the only one not to introduce himself. The said person glared at Sycronize. His glare was dark , intimidating, and cold. Sycronize even felt himself becoming intimidated by that glare. "Greetings, I am Night…" The black hedgehog, now known as Night, finally stated. His voice was emotionless, a compliment to his glare. "And we're the 10 Elementals." Terrain added, "And this is where we work." "Really?" "Yup."

"Well, wish we could chat longer, Sycronize, got we things to handle." Freeze said walking past the grey hedgehog. "Yeah, catch ya later, buddy." Thunder stated zipping past. "Yeah…farewell." Sycronize softly said as all ten hedgehogs passed him and went inside the tower.

**-Crisis City-**

Midnight sensed another form of concentrated energy similar to the Chaos Emeralds. His search led him to a different dimension. He found himself going to a sunny and lively city. But that's not the main area of concern. His search led him to a castle-like building far out of the city limits. The energy readings became stronger. _"I'm here."_ He thought darkly.

**-Inside-**

A lavender cat stood on a balcony looking towards Crisis City. She had something similar to the yellow Chaos Emerald in here hand but the design was emerald-cut. She eyed it intently as her tail swayed. It was glowing as if giving off a mysterious sign. _"….Yellow can mean warning and caution and I sense that in the Sol Emerald, what's going on exactly?"_ She thought. This person was Blaze the Cat, guardian of the Sol Emeralds and princess of this dimension. "Hey, Blaze!" A male voice called out. Turning her attention away from the emerald, Blaze looked up to see a psychically levitating hedgehog approaching her balcony. "Hey, Silver." Blaze greeted.

"Is something on your mind, Blaze?" Silver asked. Blazed presented the mystically glowing yellow Sol Emerald to Silver and stated, "This Sol Emerald is glowing as if it's telling us something." "Doesn't yellow mean warning and caution at times?" "Yes, that's what I'm concerned about." "Well, let's go check things out."

There wouldn't be need for that.

A loud crash occurred. "Exactly what I feared…" Blaze said now running inside the castle. Silver followed suit.

**-Sol Emerald Chamber-**

This chamber is where the rest of the Sol Emeralds were located. It was an open-air area guarded by citadel-like walls. Midnight sauntered away from a destroyed wall to the six of the seven Sol Emeralds. "So this is what I sensed." Midnight said, "This'll make my search go more smoothly." He approached the Sol Emeralds positioned on short stands. He noticed one stand was vacant, _"Hmm, where did this one go?"_ He wondered.

Blaze and Silver rushed into the chamber to see Midnight near the Sol Emeralds. "Hey!" Blaze yelled out. Midnight turned to the cat and the hedgehog. His purple eyes glared at the creatures. His gaze averted to the yellow Sol Emerald that Blaze had in her hand. "Oh…There it is." Midnight said. "Get away from the Sol Emeralds!" Silver commanded. "….Make me." He dared about to touch one of the emeralds. Blaze responded by hurling a fireball at Midnight. The dark purple and black cloud immediately blocked and put it out. "Useless." He commented. Blaze and Silver then charged ready to combat their newest enemy.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sycronize reentered Dream Island. He pretty much finished up things in the city when he met the 10 Elementals. And he was sensing something from the Chaos Crystals. He approached the crystals. The Master Crystal was glowing more brightly than the 7 Chaos Crystals. "What is going on…?" Sycronize wondered aloud. Suddenly, the Master Crystal's light illuminated even more brightly and engulfed Sycronize.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Blaze threw gust of flames Midnight's way. Midnight stood stationary as his dark cloud formed a shell around and guarded against the attack. The shell cracked open a bit to reveal one of Midnight's eyes, "Is that seriously all you have to offer?" He stated. Blaze growled in frustration. The shell dispersed as the dark mass took its irregular, wavy shape, "Now it's my turn…" The dark mass then proceeded to creep toward Blaze and Silver threateningly.

"Chaos Spear!" A voice exclaimed. Before the dark purple and black mass could lash out, spears of energy rained down upon it and destroyed half its range and halted it. This sudden turn of event surprised Silver, Blaze, and Midnight. Sycronize appeared in front of the alternate-dimension residents and glared at Midnight who glared back. "…." Midnight was silent. He was actually mentally deliberating. He could sense the power inside Sycronize and it was something not to be reckoned with. Midnight stepped backward with a portal made from his dark cloud behind him. "Get back here!" Sycronize demanded trying to pursue Midnight. Too late. Midnight disappeared in his portal and that portal disappeared as well leaving a disgruntled silver grayish hedgehog.

Silver, on the other hand, felt relieved and made that evident with a sigh, "Well, at least he didn't get any of the Sol Emeralds." He said. Blaze approached Sycronize and stated, "Thank you, what is your name?" Sycronize turned to face the lavender feline, "My name is Syc-" He was cut off. A flash of white light consumed all the anthropomorphic creatures' sights. Once it was, Silver and Blaze were once again the only souls left. "Hey, where'd he go?" Silver questioned in exclamation. "I don't know…" Blaze stated dumbfounded at the recent occurrence. _"….Syc, thank you…"__ She mentally thanked using the first syllable of Sycronize's name._


	19. His Strength

Midnight, even though he was on a mission, casually sauntered through a dark forest. Nighttime had befallen the city and everything eerily calm under the moonlight. Midnight was simply doing this to make himself familiar to his surroundings. This would give him somewhat of an advantage if he knew what he was invading upon. He had not sensed any forms of Chaos Energy that was found in Chaos Emer-

"Hmm?" Midnight's senses picked up suddenly. Apparently, he felt some form of disturbance.

It was a Chaos Emerald. No, wait, Chaos Emeralds. He guessed two from the energy frequency that he sensed. And they were in motion meaning someone possessed them. Being the fearless and evil guy he is, he immediately tried to locate the possessor of the Chaos Emeralds. His search led him to dark trail in the forest. He continued walking until he saw a light distinguishing itself from the murkiness. Midnight paused as he sought the moving lights and waited from them to approach. _"There they are…"_ He thought.

Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds and the one possessing them came into view. With one Chaos Emerald in each hand, a dark lavender fox approached. His red and yellow eyes that just screamed 'psychopathic' gleamed at Midnight (who was considered an obstacle in his way). Sable glows held the two emeralds and a crimson and arsenic (color) wardrobe concealed the rest of his body. The peculiar fox leered at Midnight, "May I help you?" His eerily calm and low voice could have added on to the fact that he was psychopathic. "Yes, you may…" Midnight responded, "By handing over those Chaos Emeralds."

The fox's frown drooped even more, "How rude. I should know the name of someone who's threatening." "I am Midnight." "Hmph, well, Midnight, you may call Malieu." Midnight crossed his arms, his dark cloud starting to make its presence known, "Well, Malieu, I shan't ask you again." The dark purple and black mass oozed from the shadow and lifted upward like visible gas, "Hand over those emeralds before I kill you." Malieu grinned cynically and his crazed eyes lit up, "Well, if it's a fight you want, I guess I can spare some times for you." Malieu stated with his sanity starting to give in to zany excitement. The unusual fox stuffed the two Chaos Emeralds into his wardrobe and puts one of his hands behind his back. Out of nowhere, a rather peculiar and large weapon materialized.

Its black handle looked more like a stabbing spike. The both ends possessed seemingly sharp points. One end had a gold band near the point in which two huge red blades were connected to. The blades resembled much like a stag beetle's tusks but of wider girth and greater sharpness and damaging qualities. The other side was free of any extras.

Malieu positioned himself in a battle stance with his cynical smirk still evident of his muzzle. Midnight eyed the fox emotionless as his dark purple and black cloud pulsated and swayed slightly. "Allow me to teach you the meaning of pain!" Malieu shouted as he charged at Midnight. The hedgehog and the dark mass he manipulates stood motionless as Malieu approached him. _"I'm shaking…"_ Midnight thought sarcastically. Malieu approached the dark mass and started slashing away. Like always, the dark cloud automatically each shot perfectly as Midnight watched.

Realizing that his current actions were ineffective, Malieu turns his scythe around to use the spiked end. The demonic fox stabbed that end straight through the cloud. Midnight simply grabbed it before its sharp tip could tab him. The dark cloud then shot forward trying to cling on Malieu. Acting fast, he jumped backward avoiding the cloud's clutches. In doing so, he abandoned his weapon. Midnight examined the odd weapon curiously. "Interesting weapon…" He remarked. "Thanks." Malieu replied. "But not that interesting." Midnight added as he nonchalantly threw it back at Malieu. The fox's grin shrunk to a frown as his scythe conked him on the head. He grumbled as he picked it back up. "Come." Malieu dared as he got into a defensive position.

Not wanting keep him wanting, Midnight pointed his gloved hand at Malieu and the dark mass shot forward. The fox watched it carefully as he didn't know the full potential of it. The dark purple and black mass jumped right at Malieu who used his weapon to cut it half. However, as it was being slashed, the mass circled around Malieu giving him more troubles. The cloud started to close in prompting Malieu to jump. Once the separated mass shut again, it shot upward at Malieu. The dark fox was unable to react as it snatched and clung against his legs.

Midnight swished his arm slightly. The small command made the mass slam Malieu down onto the ground hard. He growled in pain as he looked at Midnight with one open eye. _"Just who is this guy?"_ He thought frantically. Admittedly, he couldn't much with the conditions brought into battle. He thrived on close combat and Midnight's cloud was restricting him of this. "Do you mind telling me why you want these emeralds?" Malieu questioned as the cloud started to slither up from his legs.

"Is that any of your concern?" Midnight responded cynically. "Well, if you want them so badly you must have a motive." Malieu said clutching his weapon tightly. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Well, you aren't going to live to remember this anyway." Midnight stated, "With these Chaos Emeralds, I plan to spread my home, the Shadow World, across the universe. Therefore making this place as my own and all its patrons will be my legions of shadowy servants."

_"Dang, this guy is the real deal."_ Malieu thought, _"And the way things are, he's got the power to prove it."_ These thoughts ended when he sought that opportunity. Malieu threw his weapon at Midnight before the cloud could ensnare him completely. Yes, at this point, it seemed Midnight was defenseless because the dark mass was busy over at Malieu's end. Before the weapon could connect against a surprisingly cool Midnight, it was blocked by a dark purple and black cloud. "What!" Malieu exclaimed in disbelief. It was like another set had been made then and there. One was busy with him and the other just shut the door on his chance. "Clever yet not clever enough." Midnight commented as his cloud threw the weapon down to the ground.

Malieu desperately tried to struggle against the cloud ensnaring him but no avail. It stretched to match his movements and it was durable like iron against his flailing blows. Before the cloud could reach his head, he felt something stomped his head into the ground. It was Midnight's foot. "Hmph, you're all talk." He taunted as he lowered his head so that Malieu could hear him in his condition. "You could never hope to defeat a shadowy ruler like myself." "Bite me." Malieu snapped. Midnight increased the pressure on his foot and the cloud squeezed more tautly. Malieu groaned in pain. "You are in no position to try and act dominant." Midnight said. Unfortunately for Malieu, that was all too true. However, the fox once again had another plan. From the gold band of his weapon, a black rope-like string came out and discreetly snaked toward Malieu.

"….You know what, I think I should just let you go. You don't seem that much of a threat to me and my ambitions." Midnight announced as he lifted his foot off Malieu's head. "Don't pity me." Malieu growled in annoyance. "I just did." Midnight smart-mouthed in response. A silence broken beckoned between the two for a short amount of time. Just when Midnight's departure became imminent, Malieu grinned. This Midnight's eye, "What are you grinning about?" "Got'cha." The fox whispered softly and used his teeth to pull the black string.

Before Midnight could interrogate, a loud slash echoed throughout the darkened forest and the night sky. Malieu grinned as Midnight had a look of surprised on his face. "Never let your guard down." The fox said with his psychotic grin apparent. Midnight stood motionless for a second. Then, his surprised countenance faded and reverted to his original expression. He shifted making Malieu he was about to fall over. But to the fox's surprised, Midnight moved out of the way to see his weapon caught in yet another dark cloud. "My guard is always up." Midnight correct as he crossed his arms. Malieu could not believe it. All of his opportunities were stopped so easily. What concerned him even more was that Midnight walked over to the cloud and ripped his weapon out of the cloud.

Midnight approached the fox again who had a look of fear on his face. "I was going to let you live," Midnight began, "but I changed my mind." Malieu's eyes widened in fear as the dark hedgehog raised the weapon. "Welcome to my shadowy hell." Midnight said as the weapon was brought down.

Another sharp slash echoed causing many ravens to fly off into the night. The sound of flesh being punctured made the trees sway uncomfortably. An evil chuckle made a chilling milieu descend upon the land. Midnight walked down the path with two Chaos Emeralds in tow. The pathway darkened as he sauntered but not before the sight of an impaled Malieu was shown.


End file.
